


In Her Eyes, He Sees His Stars

by Iris_the_Messenger



Series: The Sword of Stars [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alien Origins, Alternate Universe - Space, Consensual Sex, Erotic Poetry, Exploration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Following the Bladebreaker's Journal to the unknown, I am soft for stars, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Space Adventure, Space Battles, Space Opera, Spaceships, Xenoanthropology, mild violence, only the beginning, this is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: The crew of the Golden Hind sets out on an expedition to uncover ancient ruins of an alien society thought to be mere myth back on Earth. The stuff of fairy tales and legends. Little do they know, they may be closer to a living legend than they think and unfortunately they aren't the only ones searching.Of course, Capt. Claude von Riegan was never one to turn away from a good mystery, especially one with connections to his most beloved star.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Sword of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129061
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. Part 1: Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> For the Three Houses Au Big Bang! Possibly the biggest project I have taken on this past year, kicking off for the new year. This has been a monster, and it’s so hard for me to imagine that in the beginning I wasn’t even sure if I could manage to write 7k’s worth of this, let alone 27k+! But here we are!
> 
> A huge thanks to my artist/partner, Peachchanvidel, for her contribution and for deleiterious, who has been a huge support, helping me stay motivated ^^ and to verdantstars for feedback on one of my favorite scenes!
> 
> And to wearwind! For unknowingly being the inspiration behind this story and theme ^_~
> 
> Shout out to Capra for beta'ing!

**_“Come in close now, it's time to tell a story_ **

**_Long ago and so many years before we_ **

**_Ever were, ever dreamed we even could be_ **

**_There was her and her very first heartbeat_ **

**_All alone in the corner of the night sky_ **

**_Spiral bones of a supernova starlight_ **

**_Fell in love with another burning bright she_ **

**_Dreamed of a way to ignite she said,_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_Come on, come on collide_ **

**_Break me to pieces, I_ **

**_I think you're just like heaven why”_ **

**_~ Sara Bareilles ‘Cassiopeia’_ **

  
  


_ ~{ _ **_Stardate: 1186, Captain’s Quarters - The Golden Hind}~_ **

He dreams of starlight.

Since he was a small boy, casting bright and curious viridescent eyes, inherited from his maman, to the voluminous sky alight with sparkling aster, he has always taken comfort in the stars. Eagerly seeking out the source of the stories his maman would tell him before bed. She would weave such tales of mighty heroes and explorers whose adventures were so infamous that they had etched themselves permanently into the night sky.

How he dreamed of traveling among them himself once he reached the proper age. Setting off in search of his own story, his own adventures, uncovering centuries-old mysteries and discovering worlds unexplored by man. And who knew? Maybe, just maybe he could stamp his own mark upon the heavens.

And among those very heavens, the stars convene and cluster within his dreams into the form of the most feminine and divine manifestation, the adorated shape of Claude’s most precious and beloved guiding star.

With hair like the milky way, shimmering and floating around them, and eyes of dazzling stardust, she offers him a smile brighter than any constellation, reaching her hand out to him. Beckoning him to her, the celestial vision calls to him, her voice like a siren’s sweet song; as if he could ever resist such temptation.

“Claude?” A voice so familiar, so soft, calls to him from beyond the cosmos, as he floats adrift the aster, free and untethered.

“Hmm?” He hums, still half asleep as his consciousness begins to return to the living world.

His body feels heavy, warm, but comfortable among cotton sheets and fluffy pillows. An equally warm body pressed against his side so perfectly. He wonders what gods had taken pity on him, to have found a partner who, happily he might add, fit just so.

“It’s time to wake up, or we’ll be late to the morning briefing,” the sweet voice continues, nimble fingers tracing a gentle path from the stubble of his face to his collarbone.

“‘is fine…we can be a little late…” He groans, reaching for soft tresses.

“Love, we’re the ones running the meeting” Byleth laughs softly, as his fingers tangle in her hair. “We can’t be late for our own briefings, imagine if Hilda gets there before us? We’d never hear the end of it from Lorenz.  _ You _ would never hear the end of it from Lorenz.”

He groans pitifully, shifting against his sheets. She’s right. If there is one thing he cannot abide by, it is the helmsman’s insufferable adherence to protocol. Nor the idea of granting said man the opportunity to throw it back in his face. He can already hear Lorenz’s voice, shrill and patronizing,  _ ‘Really, Claude? As the Captain of this vessel, it is your duty to set an example for the rest of the crew – etc., etc.…’ _

“Fine, fine..! You win…” Grumbling, he forces himself to open his eyes. The lights of his personal cabin are mercifully still dim, “You always win…”

“As if that fact has ever bothered you before,” Byleth teases, slipping from his grasp and their shared bed.

“By, noooo…” He mourns the loss of her warmth instantly, the feel of her body against his. He reaches out to grab her, only to find air and rumpled sheets.

Forcing his sleep-ridden eyes open, he doesn’t deny himself an eyeful of her as she moves about the room, bare as the day she was born. He relishes the view, every curve and scar, earned from a lifetime as a former soldier within the United Fódlan Naval Forces.

He’s mapped star charts out of those scars, spending long hours and late nights contemplating every mark while she indulged him with a patient smile and soft croons of pleasure. Such nights often end in satisfaction for both parties, basking in the afterglow. Yet somehow he is the only one left exhausted from their late night romps. 

Mornings after always found him dragging his feet, while his beloved seemed fresh as flowers and ready to tackle the day.

“Slept well, did you?” She grins wickedly, and he hums, falling back onto the mattress.

“I dreamt of a woman made of starlight, trying to seduce me into the cosmos to places unknown…” He confesses, dreamily.

He doesn’t see her, but she raises an amused eyebrow at him.

“Trying to make me jealous, are you?”

He chuckles, “Of yourself? Sure, you are your own most formidable enemy, my love.”

The silence that follows concerns him, and is what ultimately forces him to rise from his pillow.

“By, you ok?” He asks, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. She is standing, apparently lost in her own thoughts as she stares at the wall of his cabin.

There is a picture frame there, one of many, depicting ancient ruins of a long lost civilization. One thought to be mere myth, and yet the stories survived to this day, impacting modern philosophy and culture.

“I dreamt of that girl again,” She admits, biting her bottom lip. “Sitting on her throne, half asleep, as if she were just waking from a long nap…”

_ Ah _ , Claude frowns softly.

Sitting up fully, he crawls to her. She hasn’t moved far from the bed, so he can easily reach out, pulling her back onto the mattress and into his warm embrace - holding her close. She relaxes almost instantly, his familiar heat comforting her.

“They’re getting more frequent, then?” He nuzzles his face into her hair, inhaling her earthy scent. It is comforting, familiar, with a hint of metal that tickles his nose.

She nods, “Do you think that means…?”

“That we’re getting closer? Maybe,” he hums in consideration, “I can’t say for certain, we’re still a week away from the last marker in your father’s journal.”

“We should get ready, then,” she slips from his embrace once again, but before he can complain she turns and seeks his lips in a wonderfully deep kiss. Not too quick, yet not too heated. Her lips warm and soft against his own, slightly chapped, feel right. Perfect. “We may even beat Lorenz if we’re quick enough, and you just might avoid a morning lecture.”

Despite the lightness in his chest from her kiss, Claude can’t help but sigh in resignation as she pulls away. Knowing that somehow, even if they left at that very moment, he highly doubts Lorenz would miss an opportunity to lecture him on some form of proper protocol or misstep.

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Briefing Room - The Golden Hind}~_ **

To Claude’s immense relief, they do at the very least beat Hilda to the morning meeting. But of course, Lorenz, looking pristine and well-organized as always in his freshly pressed uniform. Datapad at the ready, is already waiting for them before they set foot into the room.

As is their logistics expert/quartermaster, who is so engrossed in the notebook in front of him he does not register Claude and Byleth’s entrance. It is odd to see him scribbling on real paper, instead of a tablet. 

Hell, it is odd to see any form of processed paper that didn’t have some sort of historical merit being used so casually these days, but Ignatz was a traditionalist in that way when it came to his work. Even his simple doodles held a certain old world, renaissance charm that Claude appreciated, in the graceful curves and lines of charcoal that spread over the creamy parchment.

Spotting Claude as he enters the room, the helmsman arches an eyebrow, and he braces himself for the forthcoming lecture. “Truly, Claude? Don’t you think as our captain that you should make it a point to be waiting in the briefing room before the rest of the crew?”

“Ah, but then who would lecture me constantly on conduct befitting a captain, my dear Lorenz, if not you?”

“Gentleman, as much as I enjoy your daily routine of one-upping each other if we could please return to the task at hand?” Byleth interrupts, in a gentle, yet stern way that makes both men tense. A reflex from their academy days when she would often play referee to their squabbling.

“A-as you say, commander” Lorenz is quick to apologize first, back straightening as he adopts his usual posture of professionalism. “We have much to cover, let us not waste time on Claude’s pettiness and posturing.”

Claude forces a strained smile, biting his tongue on another snarky remark when Byleth lays a gentle hand to his chest. A signal to end it here. He does, though he’s loath to admit it takes a minute, taking a few calming breaths as he takes his seat at the head of the table with Byleth by his side. Her presence is a balm to his soul, and he regains his composure quickly enough to ease the strain of his smile. Adopting a more casual and aloof demeanor once again as he pretends to go through his own notes via his datapad.

It’s not long before the rest of the crew joins them, Hilda predictably the last one through the door, complaining about a malfunctioning hair dryer, and they can officially begin the morning briefing. These morning meetings have become routine at this point, with Claude leading as per his duty as captain of the  _ Golden Hind _ , a name that bears a great deal of fondness to him and the rest of their little band. 

The crew of his humble ship is composed of mostly friendly faces (he thinks, seriously reconsidering Lorenz’s at the moment) and former classmates. A small group, dedicated to exploration and science as they traversed the stars. Searching through space, pushing past the well traveled charts of their old maps in search of the new and unexplored. Just waiting to be found by their eager, probing minds and who knew, maybe they would come across something truly spectacular. Something that altered the course of all they knew, something that could benefit those they had left behind and seal their names forever within the archives of history.

That was the hope anyway, the reason behind this particular expedition beyond the territories of United space. Guided by Byleth’s father’s journal, and endorsed by the brilliant minds and devotion of her former students of the GLD-D33R class, as well as their own thirst for adventure and knowledge, they pressed onward into the unknown.

Byleth, once their instructor, now his second-in-command, sits at his right hand and delivers her report for the morning crisply and efficiently. There isn’t much on her agenda, save checking over everyone else’s progress and going over a few notes and files regarding the markers left in her father’s journal.

Hilda, who is currently examining her nails, filed to perfection as always and painted a bright, hot pink, offers a few observational comments regarding said markers and then nothing more as Lysithea takes over. Her official capacity is that of their communications officer if one could believe it. The young woman had a flair for cryptography and philology that still surprised Claude. Especially considering how, back in their school days, she would much rather spend her time doing just about anything else other than schoolwork. Then again, her sweet demeanor and way with words had always rivaled his own natural charm so it was no wonder she had a hidden talent for discerning codes and language patterns on a grander scale.

The other reports are, thankfully, fairly standard. Lysithea concurs with Byleth and Hilda, explaining their findings in layman's terms for the benefit of those among the crew who don’t have advanced degrees in, well, just about everything. A boon she lords above even him and Lorenz, smiling softly in satisfaction but needing no further boast regarding her skills or intelligence.

Marianne, or rather, Dr. von Edmund, and Ignatz sit across from one other at the table. All the better positioned as they work off of one another going over the ship’s inventory and medical supplies which they thankfully haven’t had need of. Yet. Careful planning and the young artist's own experience working for his parent’s shop back home ensure their supplies are lasting as expected and should continue to hold out so long as he maintains control of the roster. That, and if Raphael could reign in his late night ventures to the mess.

Lorenz, sitting on his left, has little to add save for a few notes regarding cruising speed and some lag he’d noticed while at the helm. Despite how insufferable he can be at times regarding protocol, he is Claude’s acting third as well as the primary helmsman of the ship.

Claude was a more capable pilot by far, but Lorenz wasn’t half bad and had a knack for seeing routes and angles Claude himself sometimes missed. It was also reassuring to know he was at the helm, while Claude and Byleth were otherwise occupied with their duties (or, just generally giving Claude a break and some free time to embrace his side projects)

Leonie bristles at Lorenz’s comments and Claude feels a sense of foreboding, the hairs on his arm rising in warning. Leonie had trained under Byleth’s father for a summer, and not only acted as their Chief of Security, with Raphael her only subordinate and main gunner, but also their engineer. Of course, that put her at odds more often than not with Lorenz, since as their pilot, he pushed the poor engines on a near-daily basis. It was a frequent topic of…errr, discussion.

"There wouldn’t be any lag if you weren’t so rough on the engines in the first place!"

"I know for a fact that the XLR-Hart class is perfectly capable of long periods of warp cruising" Lorenz scoffs, waving his hand dismissively. "My family has been using them for our personal transport ships for almost a decade now, and we've never had a problem of this sort."

Claude watches as Leonie massages her temple, in a vain attempt to ward off the oncoming headache the pilot was giving her with his inane argument. It was becoming a common sight, with pilot and engineer biting at each other every other meeting.

"The XLR-Hart is the top warp engine model of its class and generation. Capable of long-term cruising speeds, perfect for transport freighters and merchants." She concedes through gritted teeth, making Lorenz smile in triumph.

"Exactly -"

"But not for the entire duration of a journey!" She growls, cutting him off. "It's meant to be used only when you hit long stretches of space, to compensate for travel distance, not for an entire flight. That's how you burn them out before they hit their expiration date. For an organization as large as the Gloucester Foundation, that's all fine and well. You have the money to spare on new models, but we are out in the middle of goddamned nowhere. We can't afford to stress our engine, especially when we still have to make it back home at some point. You want to keep something long term and working efficiently, then you have to take care of it. Be conscious of its limits, and you won’t need to fix it every few klicks."

"Which is your job, or are you so incapable of handling even the most basic of your supposed skill set? If so, perhaps we should have chosen another, more qualified engineer. Though, I expected more from someone who graduated from the same alma mater as myself."

"You uppity, pompous son of -!"

"I think that's enough for today!" Claude breaks in, rising from his seat before the two came to physical blows.

Or, rather, before Leonie sends his pilot to the med bay, or chucks him from the airlock, which Claude had no doubt she would if left unchecked. 

If Lorenz was incapacitated and unable to steer the ship, then it would force Claude to take his place as the only other qualified pilot aboard.

Well, there was Byleth. Though, it wasn't her specialty. Besides, either option would require them to sacrifice their time studying her father's journal, and their time together, in order to fly the ship.

And while tempting, he'd honestly just rather not.

He dismisses everyone for the day, and the crew files out to begin their duties for the daily rotation. Lorenz and Leonie exchange heated glares before exiting, and Claude finds himself praying suddenly when they almost collide at the doorway. The gods seem to hear his frantic pleas, because cooler heads prevail and Lorenz, lips tight, falls back and graciously allows Leonie to pass ahead of him.

“Well, that went about as well as usual.”

Byleth sighs, as they both stand from their seats, but there is no mistaking the fond smile on her face as she watches everyone leave. “Some things never change, do they? Still the same rambunctious fawns I remember all those years ago…”

“C’mon, Teach” he laughs softly, gently pressing his hand to the nape of her back as he guides her out of the briefing room to follow the others. “Would you have it any other way?”

**_~{Stardate: 1180, Interstellar Officer’s Academy}~_ **

“Class GLD-D33R, as of today I will be your instructor and commanding officer for this school year. My name is Byleth Eisner, commander in the United Fódlan Naval Forces, 13th division. I’ll be spending the rest of the year training you and helping hone your abilities as future members of the United Fódlan Naval Forces, or perhaps whatever other chosen path you determine for yourselves upon graduation.”

Claude von Riegan, eighteen and having the unfortunate luck of being assigned as the class representative, blinked at the young woman standing at the front of the room. She wore the uniform of the Academy’s faculty, black as coal with a neat light teal trim. On her generous breast the golden insignia displaying her rank, impressively high, was worn proudly for all to see. But despite its significance, she still looked no older than himself. Maybe a year or two, at most? She certainly didn’t look old enough to be their instructor at any rate, let alone a veteran so highly ranked.

This…was their new teacher?

“Wait - you’re Byleth Eisner. Eisner, as in Captain Jeralt Eisner?!” A shout from the back drew him out of his thoughts, everyone in the class turning in their seats to regard their classmate. “Are you Captain Eisner’s child?!”

Leonie was still gaping, having practically jumped out of her chair to a near-crawl on the surface of her desk in her excitement. From what Claude had seen in their little time together thus far, the red haired girl was a practical and hard working sort. Not easily impressed by one’s title or station. For her to gawk like that at a mere name, well, that was  _ something _ to pay attention to.

“Oh, I’ve heard of Captain Eisner!” Hilda, who had been staring out of their class window into the void of space suddenly joined the conversation. “My brother was a huge admirer of his back when he was in the Officer’s Academy, he saved everyone during that incident on Remire Station 6, he’s a hero!”

“To think his progeny would go on to not only follow in his footsteps, but to become our instructor for the school year. I must say that is quite impressive. Still, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we will expect only the best from you, Commander Eisner.” Claude rolls his eyes as Lorenz put in his two cents, standing and putting on a good show as the would-be leader of the class.

Suffice to say, the young elite had been carrying a chip on his shoulder the size of the Red Canyon since he’d officially been passed over as the class rep in favor of Claude and had made every attempt to take the reigns in his place.

Not that Claude was exactly fighting him, to be fair.

“You must have some amazing stories to tell, I can only imagine the first hand experiences you must have had!” Lysithea, usually fairly quiet with her nose deep in her datapads chimed in. Her eyes glittered with excitement he wasn’t used to seeing in her when speaking to another person. Such excitement was usually reserved for her research projects or lecture hall.

“Yeah, you have to tell us all about what it's like being a soldier in the forces and all the adventures you’ve had! Maybe over lunch or dinner. You’ll join us in the mess right?!”

Claude grinned. True to character, leave it the bulking mass of muscle of their class to somehow incorporate food into a pastime. He liked Raphael, he was an easy going, jovial sort. He knew the young man had aspirations as a soldier, so having Byleth as their new instructor would be greatly beneficial to him as a mentor during his time here at the Academy.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful!” Hilda agreed, “We should all have our next meal together, get to know our new instructor better! Right, Marianne?”

The young woman sitting next to her flushed, stammering. “Y-yes, that would be...nice.”

Truthfully, Claude didn’t know Marianne very well. But, that wasn’t for lack of observation or interest. She was just quiet. An odd addition to the Academy, to be sure, but she seemed to be focused on the medical field, rather than piloting or combat.

“I apologize, Commander” Claude chuckled, gesturing to the group with a lazy wave of his hand. “As you can see they are a rather rowdy bunch. You’ll have your hands full, I’m afraid, bringing this group of misfits together. Hope you're up to the task.”

He sends her a cheeky smile, and a wink for good measure, comfortably settling into his usual role as the neutral observer. Biding his time, of course, while she carried the burden of leadership for him. If she was every bit as impressive as the others were so convinced she was, this would be a far more lenient semester for him than he’d originally anticipated.

Instead of flustering, as people often did at his charms, the woman turned sharp eyes on him and his breath caught at the sheer force of them as they sought him out. Like a bird of prey narrowing in on their target and sending a jolt of apprehension up his spine.

“Lucky for me I have help. As class leader, I’ll be relying on you as well, Mr. von Riegan. With your marks and natural aptitude, I’m sure we’ll have nothing to worry about. Right?”

Shifting in his chair, Claude kept his smile in place. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that.

He refused to break under her gaze. The stoic expression on her face, which hadn’t cracked even a little during the whole conversation, made him uneasy. Her eyes pierced through him, and he couldn’t help feeling as if she saw right through his carefully maintained mask of nonchalance with those cornflower eyes of hers. She was a professional, with more experience than their entire class combined and then some. She wouldn’t be easy to fool or manipulate, he could tell.

Ok, he could play this game. If there was one thing Claude enjoyed, it was a challenge and she looked like she’d be a decent one. Maybe this year would be more interesting than he’d previously suspected? Something to shake up the lull and routine he’d found himself in lately.

“Sure thing, Teach. Whatever you say.”

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Bridge of the Golden Hind}~_ **

Claude finds Lorenz exactly where he expects him to be, on the bridge, when he and Byleth finally part ways to perform their respective errands for the day. The violet-haired man pilots the ship with ease as his slender fingers fly expertly over the vast, smooth console before him. He makes it seem almost as if he is playing a composition on a grand piano, a lulling ballad that takes no effort and requires no haste as they glide through space at a leisurely pace.

Perhaps he is taking Leonie’s advice, he muses. As captain it was one of Claude’s duties to ensure peace aboard his ship, and to manage it’s crew, guiding them much in the same fashion Byleth had back in the day as their instructor. He had never envied her, back then when she had to wrangle not just him but the entire class in its prime, a chaotic state of fumbling incoherence 

As he approaches the helm, he casually nods to Hilda, sitting at her own console a few feet away from Lorenz, and she flashes him a knowing grin before returning to her own work. Claude had passed on several encoded messages he’d found within Jeralt’s journal, with Byleth’s blessing of course, to her. Relying on her linguistics skills in order to discern it’s contents. Working alongside Lysithea, whose vast knowledge extended to multiple fields, as expected of a child prodigy, the pair had cracked a good portion of the codex and were responsible for mapping out the majority of their star charts.

Claude’s knack for navigation, and Byleth’s strange dreams, filled in the parts they had been unable to decipher. The rest of the crew was still in the dark regarding Byleth’s near-nightly visions that led them behind the scenes, and the pair intended to keep it that way, for now. A special secret just between the two of them.

It wasn’t that they didn’t want the others to know about the dreams, but they were a hard pill to swallow, even for Claude at first. They were already chasing an impossible legend in the hope of making names for themselves, they didn’t want to add more to it if they could help it.

Coming up to Lorenz, Claude casually leans against the pilot’s chair in a way he knew would catch his attention. “How’s it hanging, Lorenz?”

“Claude,” Lorenz acknowledges, tone already indicating he was weary of his presence.

It never ceased to amaze him how, for all his prim and proper etiquette and obsession with protocol, Lorenz failed to address him as he should. Always using his name, rather than ‘Captain.’ Perhaps he’s afraid he’ll choke on the words, or it still irked him that Claude had managed to gain the rank and fancy title of captain, as well as his own ship to do with as he pleased, while Lorenz, whose marks at the academy were equal to his own, was still only a mere pilot.

Still a fairly high ranking pilot, mind you, with an inheritance to a multibillion-dollar family conglomerate, but a pilot nonetheless.

“So, about that fight this morning -” Lorenz cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, voice cut like steel.

“I really don’t feel like revisiting  _ that _ particular issue, Claude, if you don’t mind.”

"You know, she has a point. If you keep pushing the only engine we have, then we aren't going to be able to make it to the next checkpoint, let alone back home in one piece." He begins, and already he sees the man begin to bristle. He doesn’t like to be lectured, least of all by Claude. How Byleth managed to handle him and his fragile ego all those years ago, and get him to listen to boot, was a damned miracle.

“Claude, if you're just here to badger me I suggest you attend to your other duties as this ship’s captain. I am sure Raphael or Ignatz would benefit from your mediocre leadership, but not I.”

Ouch.

"Still, isn't it the responsibility of the pilot, nay a gentleman of impeccable lineage and class, to establish good relations with his fellow crewmates?” He shrugs, rising above the petty jab. “I’m just thinking out loud, but if you ever want to become captain of your own ship one day, I suggest you use this opportunity as a means of exercising your diplomatic skills and go smooth things over with Leonie."

This gives the man pause, as he inhales deeply. The tension filling the air is palpable, even Hilda has stopped her own work to wait for the storm that threatens to break out. Claude expects he may have gone too far, and braces himself for another verbal thrashing, but is surprised when none comes.

“You...you may have a point.”

Aside from the natural buzzing of the bridge, one might as well have heard a pin drop for the stunned silence that followed.

Swiveling in her chair, Hilda joins Claude as she stares flabbergasted at the man's admission. It was rare for Lorenz to concede to Claude, on any matter, without Byleth's influence.

"You know, for all your posturing and aloofness, I'm loath to admit you've come a long way, Claude." Lorenz continues, and Claude feels as if maybe he is hearing things.

Maybe he should check the environmental controls? Was there enough oxygen filtering up here?

"Lorenz, was that a compliment? Be still my heart!" Grasping at his chest dramatically, he feigns shock.

"Really, Claude. I believe we owe that to the professor, do we not?" Sighing, he nods with resignation and stands. “I shall go...apologize, if you think you can manage in my absence? I know it’s been some time since you took the helm, try to curb your instinct to fly us into a cluster of asteroids until I return.”

With that, he makes his way to the elevator, down to the engine room where Leonie is working no doubt. Claude happily takes his spot in the pilot’s chair, getting comfortable as he wiggles in the seat, much to Hilda’s amusement as she watches with a knowing eye.

“If you get too excited and crash us into any of those asteroids Lorenz mentioned, I am going to come back from the grave and kill you, Claude.” Hilda promises, shaking her head at him as she returns to her work.

He laughs, “C’mon, what's a proper expedition without a bit of excitement and danger?”

__

It feels right. Sitting in the pilot’s seat. Despite the heat that Lorenz had left behind, which was easily ignored as he let his hand hover over the familiar, sleek control panel. Claude can feel the familiar thrill and excitement begin to surface regarding the possibilities now at his fingertips, resisting the urge to put the ship through a few well-practiced flight patterns. The last thing he needs is for Leonie to come storming to the bridge to yell at him as well, especially after his talk with Lorenz.

Claude loves having his own ship to command, and the title of Captain suites him, at least Byleth and a few others seemed to think so. She would have been proud of the way he had handled Lorenz just now. But, if he was being honest it was his love of flying, of soaring through the open atmosphere of space that truly calls to him.

**_~{Stardate: 1180, Training Station Alpha: Garreg Mach }~_ **

Flying was in his blood.

His father had been a pilot, as had his father before him. To the shame of the honorable Oswald von Riegan, his only daughter had chosen to marry into a poor bloodline of soldiers and pilots instead of a more esteemed pedigree of traditional lineage compromising of lawyers and politicians.

But here, in the void of space, high above the clouds and drifting aimlessly in antigravity with the Earth in full view Claude didn't have to think about any of that. He could just drift away, lost among the stars, without a care in the world.

It was amazing how insignificant it all became: Titles, responsibilities...they were all meaningless up here. There were only stars, him and a whole universe waiting to be explored.

"Claude, do you read? What the hell are you doing out here?!"

Ah, and of course her.

"Hey, Teach" he grinned lazily because of course, she would follow after him. "You're just in time for the show."

"You shouldn't be out here without your partner, you know better" she scolded, and he adjusted himself so that he could get a better look at her. "Where's Lorenz?"

He grimaced, the idea of sharing this lovely moment with the one person who seemed to go out of their way to harass him in and out of the classroom thoroughly unappealing.

The 'Buddy System' that Byleth had instituted was for their own safety, he knew that logically. Some of the pairings weren't too bad, Hilda and Marianne were practically best friends now, but others...it was almost like their instructor had gone out of her way to pair off the ones with conflicting personalities.

Ignatz, usually not one to cause waves, squirmed uncomfortably when Byleth had announced the much more boisterous Raphael as his partner. Claude had heard they had some history, or their parents did, but that didn't seem to bother the towering, jovial mass of muscle.

And then she had paired Claude and Lorenz off, to their mutual horror.

Thankfully, he had managed to give the second-best pilot in their class the slip easily enough. The young man enjoyed interests common among the upper class, and one well placed box of seemingly abandoned, high quality tea in the hall and Claude was free to wander off as he pleased.

"Lorenz was busy, something about finding a box of high-quality Bergamot, I believe."

"Oh, and how exactly did that come about when he was supposed to be helping you clean the mess hall?"

Their instructor, however, he found was not as easy to shake. Byleth had the persistence of a bloodhound and the keen instincts to match. She almost seemed to possess a second sense when he was up to something, catching him in the act before he could even pull whatever scheme or prank he'd had planned.

It was one of many things that made her unique, he guessed. 

In the last few months she had certainly proven herself an adept instructor, despite their initial reservations regarding her age. Byleth Eisner lived up to her reputation as a soldier of legendary skill and experience, capable of wrangling the most troublesome of them with ease, as she often demonstrated during their training sessions. 

Despite never having taught a group quite like theirs before, she approached them as if they were already raw recruits and was surprisingly balanced in her ability to show compassion to the inexperienced youths while still pushing them beyond their limits.

Claude had noticed a definite change in his classmates. It was obvious to anyone that the once mismatched group of young adults, who couldn’t even come to a common consensus on their class motto, was slowly becoming a more cohesive unit under her ever watchful eye.

Looking out confidently with those same eyes, she regards him now in disapproval. Even though he couldn’t make out her face through her helmet’s visor, he could practically feel her mild annoyance and imagined the near-permanent look of neutrality on her face.

Standing outside the airlock, back straight and proud, she was quite the sight in her customized black suit and light, padded armor. Intimidating, yet appealing. In a deadly, could-kill-you-in-fifty-different-ways kind of way. She didn’t fear the void of space, her years among the stars as a soldier, a veteran of the United Fódlan Naval Forces, meant she was probably more at home among the stars than back on the ground. A true child of the cosmos.

Claude envied her that, though he had spent more time in space than most of his classmates. Honestly, because of that he felt a kinship in her, one that he hadn’t felt with anyone else in a long time.

When the reflective light of the sun peeking over the stratosphere reached her, illuminating her figure and casting her in an impressive light, he felt his chest tighten and he swallowed.

She reached out to him, meaning to pull him back to the station, and he stared at her extended hand. Sighing, he engages the small boosters attached to his suit to move closer.

Once he was within arm's reach, he accepted her offered hand. Then, with a playful grin, engaged his boosters again, pulling her away from the airlock.

She didn’t expect this, and her body jerked forward. Nearly colliding into his as she loses her footing,

"Riegan!" She cursed, adjusting herself to the weightlessness of space. "What exactly are you trying to pull with this stunt?!"

Claude laughed, helping her center herself as he took a hold of her other hand. "Sorry, Teach. I couldn't help myself, just a few more moments. At least until the sun comes up. I promise I'll be a good boy and come back inside, safe and sound, if you can indulge me just for a bit longer?"

Up close and face to face, or rather helmet to helmet, he could make out her features through her visor much more clearly. Her face was still passive for the most part, save the small furrow of her brow as she considered his proposal.

It was cute, but he was smart enough to keep that to himself.

"Just a few more moments," she finally relented with an exasperated sigh. He smiled brightly at her, victorious. "Then we head right back, agreed?"

“Knew I could win you over,” he teased, with a wink.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing more as she corrected her posture within the anti-gravity to a more straight, almost standing pose.

“Watch this, Teach…you’re going to love it,” he promised as they turn to face the Earth.

Day and night became mere numbers when living on a space station, far from normal gravity or standard daytime and nighttime cycles, but one of the greatest joys of being out in space like this was the view. It had been creeping slowly, but now the sun shone in brilliant light as it revealed itself over the curve of the Earth’s horizon. 

Claude loved watching the dawn of a new day with the sun’s arrival, turning his starry nights filled with nebulous dreams into new beginnings as his chest swelled at the sight of it. The sun rises back on Earth were beautiful, splendid colors of pastels of reds and blues, but this - the gravity and overwhelming scale of just how big the universe really was compared to them, this was a whole other level that he embraced wholeheartedly.

“It’s beautiful…” Byleth breathed, apparently in agreement, eyes wide as she appreciated the view at his side.

“Yeah,” he smiled softly, though he’s no longer admiring the sunrise. Later, he would scold himself for falling into such a cliché, but at that moment, still holding his instructor’s hands as she remained captivated by the image of what few were privileged to see firsthand, he found he didn’t care much. “It is…”

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Mess Hall - The Golden Hind}~_ **

“You won’t  _ believe _ who I just caught going at it in the engine room!” Hilda can barely contain herself as she and Marianne claim the empty seats next to Byleth, her voice all but a screech.

Looking up from her datapad (she had been overlooking Raphael’s report on the main guns, which from what she could see, were in dire need of some major recalibrations) Byleth blinks, taken aback. “Who? What?”

Looking around to ensure no one else could hear her, the dining hall was empty save for the three of them and Lysithea, who sat in a far corner looking over more encrypted texts no doubt, Hilda leans in close to whisper into the commander’s ear. “Lorenz and Leonie-!”

Byleth nearly drops her spoon, “What?!”

Looking as pleased as a peacock, the pinkette nods. “I was looking for Leonie, we were supposed to go over some firearms regulations, and I heard all this noise coming from the battery, so I went to investigate - and there they were!”

“No way! They were just at each other’s throats this morning!”

“Yeah, well I guess they found a fun new way of working it out of their system! Because Leonie had our dearest Lorenz straddled down onto her workbench, giving him the ride of his – “

“Hilda!” Marianne admonishes, pale skin turning a light shade of pink at the image.

“What? Oh, c’mon it’s been months since we left the spaceport and it's been the same old boring routine, day after day, this is the juiciest gossip I’ve had in months! Let me enjoy it!”

Sighing, Byleth shakes her head in disapproval. “It’s still personal, Hilda.”

“Hey, if they wanted privacy then they shouldn’t have chosen the engine room, where anyone could walk in. Unlocked, might I add! I can’t wait to tell Caspar!”

Marianne frowns softly, “Hilda, is that really appropriate?”

“C’mon, Marianne, you got to give a girl some gossip.”

“You two really have nothing better to talk about, other than the love lives of your friends and crewmates?”

A sly smile spreads across her companion’s face, “Well, I mean, we don’t usually  _ talk _ a lot, if you get my meaning.”

“Oh, Hilda…”

“Ugh, you both are no fun,” Hilda pouts, before grinning again. “It’s hard to believe sometimes...”

“What is?”

“That we have all known each other for so long now, almost over six years.” She smiles fondly, lost in old memories. “We were such a bunch of brats, so different and kind of just…doing our own thing. Then you came along and brought us all together. You and Claude made us a class, a team. I still can’t believe we won the Flight of the Three Houses exhibition. We never would have been able to get off the ground if it weren’t for your guidance.”

“And Claude’s leadership?” Byleth offers, also smiling at the memory.

Claude had really stepped up during the exhibition, for the first time taking the reins of his position as head of the class with confidence and determination. A stark contrast to the preliminary test flight, where he'd more or less allowed Byleth to take charge while he sat back, offering assistance where he was instructed but nothing more.

The young man had all the makings of a great pilot and leader but lacked the drive or motivation to commit. By mid-semester that had all but changed, as he seemed to do a 180, his clever tactics and aerial flair combined with her experience ensured them the win over their competition.

Hilda waves her hand, dismissive. “Meh, I guess Mr. Leaderman did ok…I mean, you got him to stop pulling all those pranks anyhow, that’s something. Come to think of it I think he did a complete 180 after you took over our class as our instructor, right Marianne?”

“I think you're exaggerating a little, Hilda. Claude and the rest of you would have been just fine whether I was your instructor or not. You were a bright group of students, I just kind of…winged it.”

“I wouldn’t say that at all, please don’t sell yourself short pro-Byleth,” the correction feels awkward on her tongue, but somehow Marianne manages to save it in time. “You were a wonderful teacher!”

Byleth chuckles lightly. It’s been almost six years since they had graduated, and Byleth and her former students now stood as equals, adults, but some habits were hard to break. Marianne wasn’t the only one who had a hard time addressing her by her name. Lorenz in particular always got a funny look on his face when he attempted to say her name, as if he was doing something so distasteful it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Hey, you girls mind if we join you?" A loud, yet cheerful voice cuts in.

Gesturing to the two empty seats at their table, Byleth nodded with a smile. "Of course, Raphael."

“Excellent!” The large man exclaims, plopping down next to Hilda where he immediately began to attack his meal with gusto. Byleth can’t help but watch him fondly, his impressive appetite still going strong.

"I’m sorry, were we interrupting your conversation?” Ignatz frowns lightly, as he takes a seat next to Byleth.

“Not at all,” she assures him. “And thank you for your report this morning, your record keeping was meticulous as always.”

"So, Ignatz I've been curious, how is Maya doing these days?” Hilda purrs suddenly, leaning across the table.

Raphael blinks, and Byleth bites her bottom lip as she watches the young man turn a few shades darker. “Maya? My little sis? What about her?”

Hilda really did make her own entertainment, Byleth thinks with a sigh as Ignatz fumbles over his words. It is a well known ‘secret’ that he and Raphael’s sister had been corresponding for some time, and with Hilda manning all incoming and outgoing communications of course she had been the first to know. Byleth would even hazard to guess that they may have begun a proper relationship before take off...and that Raphael may be yet unaware.

Though, Byleth doubts Raphael would really mind the pair dating. As protective as he was of Maya, he cared a lot about Ignatz too. They’d become unlikely friends during their school year, and he would probably be thrilled for the new couple.

“Oh, we were just discussing loved ones back home before you joined us, and I was just wondering -”

"Oh, yeah! Me and Bernie chat all the time!" Raphael admits freely, cutting her off with a broad smile at the mention of his long term girlfriend. “Gotta’ be careful though, last week Lorenz walked in while we were in the middle of our vid-call and, well, let’s just say for a guy who likes to talk about proper manners he really needs to learn how to knock.”

“I’d never heard Lorenz scream so loud before,” Ignatz muses, tapping his chin as he chews his food with a small, relieved smile. Happily no longer the center of attention, thanks to his friend.

“Speaking of, I’ve heard him make a few  _ interesting  _ noises lately.” Never one to miss her opportunity, Hilda grins wickedly as Marianne sighs in exasperation at her side.

“Hilda?!”

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Captain’s Quarters}~_ **

Releasing a long yawn, the result of hours spent mulling over Jeralt’s journal and original notes Claude grunts as he feels something pop in his back. Maybe he has been at this too long, he muses. What time is it again?

Blanching as he attempts a sip of his coffee, it is clear it has been long enough to reduce the once steaming beverage to a cooled, bitter brew. Perhaps he could replicate a fresh cup? Or, maybe he should just give in and go to sleep? He sighs, but there was still so much to look over…

Not that it all isn't fascinating, mind. Jeralt’s notes were filled to the brim with one amazing finding after another, every word as historically and referically important as it was controversial in the eyes of the Church, Claude could imagine. The result of years spent researching and digging for the truth behind all the lore and myth of the would be gods. 

It always amazed him, having done a little research himself prior to getting his hands on the journal, how much influence the ancient ones actually had over civilization. Religion was just the tip of the historic iceberg, as it were. Philosophy, language, and even medicinal practices that were still highly regarded to this day seemed to have roots that connected in so many different ways to the old ones and their influence on cultural evolution and progression.

Any historian or buyer worth their salt would kill to even glance at a single page, not to mention what it would go for on the black markets.

Not that Claude would ever let such a priceless treasure slip through his own eager fingers. It had been a gift, long since entrusted to him by the one person who had put their faith in him when he truly didn’t deserve such a boon. And he planned to make good on the weight of that unwavering faith.

“If you keep going like that, you’ll be one of those old men, hunched over and relying on a cane to get around, you know. Maybe we can get you a custom one, with a deer head made out of gold?”

“Haha, very funny, By…” It takes some self discipline, but he does manage to pull himself away from his desk. “Since when did you become so snarky, anyway?”

“I learned from the best,” she chuckles.

Rubbing the tight muscles out of the back of his neck, Claude turns. Byleth is reclined quite comfortably against the pillows of his bed, dressed temptingly in one of his many button up shirts. A few sizes too big for her and a few choice buttons left undone, displaying ample cleavage for his roaming eyes to appreciate and little else. In the low light of the room, her creamy skin glows like the moonlight itself and he feels a familiar heat begin to simmer in his loins as he drinks in the sight of her.

The datapad in her hands falls despairingly against her chest as she senses his eyes. Concealing her assets, she returns his stare with a knowing look.

“Can I help you, Mr. von Riegan?”

“Technically, it’s Captain von Riegan now.” He corrects, playfully adopting a stiff posture befitting a proper soldier. “If you please, ma'am ”

“Oh, do forgive my informality Captain von Riegan. And, if we are to address one another properly, I believe it's Commander Eisner to you." She quips back, and he grins wolfishly down at her.

“Now see here, Commander Eisner, I run a tight ship and that kind of backtalk just simply won't do.”

"Oh? Do tell, what kind of...punishment does backtalk warrant, Captain?"

He really was a bad influence on her, he admits to himself. Not that he is complaining. The twinkle of mischief in her eyes was teasing, almost daring as her legs shift invitingly to welcome him on the bed with her if he so chooses. A trap, his more reasonable senses warn, but a trap he would be happy to fall into if it meant feeling her bare skin against his own.

“A punishment, eh?” He taps his chin, considering. “Hmmm, I could have you recite the entire manual on proper crew etiquette and procedure. To refresh your memory, since it seems to be lacking.”

She shudders “Please no, I think we all had our fill of those back when Lorenz and Lysithea would present their essays to the class.”

He winces at the memory. Lysithea was a child genius, to be fair, and there was no denying how thorough her research projects had been, but Lorenz. Lorenz was a different matter. Claude almost believed the man took some form of sadistic delight in reciting page after page of nonsensical appendixes and amendments. It took all his focus to not fall asleep on his desk, a better show of effort than Raphael or Hilda, who gave up after the first half hour and passed out before Lorenz could finish his essay.

Claude had even caught Byleth, professional and usually unflappable, nearly drifting off with the rest of them a time or two during the young man’s long-winded speeches.

“Alright, fair point no official doctrines on space travel or protocol” he concedes with a hum, “How about...poetry?”

Her lips twitch, “poetry? As a punishment?”

“Punishment,” he shrugs, a slow smile spreading across his face as he makes his way to the bed. “Or...pleasure.”

“Pleasure, is it?” Now she looks thoroughly amused, “pray tell how one would associate overly grandiose words with pleasure, dear captain.”

“Shall I demonstrate, dear commander? ‘ _And all her face was honey to my mouth, and all her body pasture to mine eyes; The long lithe arms and hotter hands than fire, the quivering flanks, hair smelling of the south, the bright light feet, the splendid supple thighs and glittering eyelids of my soul’s desire.”_ he recites, his voice all but a purr as he crawls across the bed to join her.

_ “ _ _ At the touch of you, as if you were an archer with your swift hand at the bow, the arrows of delight shot through my body _ ,” she responds in kind, and his smile widens.

“Someone’s been reading the book of poems I got them for their birthday,” he teases, but is indeed pleased she had taken a liking to the gift. With a little hum, he pretends to contemplate on something as he leans forward to take in her sweet scent. He can’t resist peppering sweet, tender kisses along her jaw and throat, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his lover. “Hmmm, let's test what you remember. What about ‘Falling Stars’ by Rainer Maria Rilke?”

Biting her bottom lip, a most distracting gesture that draws his attention, Byleth rolls her eyes at him. She shakes her head softly, but the smile never leaves her face and a welcome burst of affection builds within his chest at the sight.

He loves how expressive she has become over the years, how silly and wonderful. Such a stark contrast to when they’d first met. As if their little class had brought something out of the former soldier that she never knew existed before. The softer parts of her that hadn’t been cultivated by a hard life and her equally stoic and gruff sire (may he rest in peace). 

Her fondness for her former students is obvious, in the small smiles and gestures she offers each of them. But it's here behind closed doors, within his private cabin, where she truly lets all her defenses fall. Just for him.

“ _ Do you remember still, the falling stars. That, like swift horses through the heavens raced, and suddenly leaped across the hurdles of our wishes -!” _

She pauses in her recitation, as his hand runs along the curve of her leg. A path well-traveled and yet he could never get enough of the feel of her skin, or the hard muscle hidden beneath shapely calves and thighs that tremble in excitement and expectation as he moves. 

“No, no...do keep going” he urges softly, as he descends between her legs. “I want to hear more.”

“Claude?!” She yelps in protest, attempting to squirm away, but he holds her fast.

Smirking, he pulls her back to him. Her back hits the mattress and her borrowed shirt bunches up past her defined torso as she slides down the sheets, exposing more tantalizing flesh for him to enjoy.

“That’s an order, Commander, from your Captain if you please.”

Bold fingers seek out the edges of her delicates, sliding the soft yet simple undergarment down her legs without so much as a murmur of protest from his lovely bedmate. It seemed she was going to be a good girl, for now, and allow him his fun.

She unfolds before him easily, exposing herself to him as she lets her legs spread open without shame as she attempts to continue on to the next verse. 

“ _ Do you - do you recall? And we did make so many! For there were countless numbers of stars, each time we looked above we were astounded by the swiftness of their daring play _ -”

Despite his urge to simply dive between her legs, enjoying the bounty of her womanhood, Claude instead takes his time to savor the moment. As cheeky as Byleth had grown to be, he's still the master and is determined to pay her back for all her sass and enjoy himself while he does so.

He’d always been praised for his quick wit and quicker tongue, but none enjoyed the more pleasurable attributes of his oratorical talents than Byleth in these private moments. As he slides down her strong thighs, leaving a lazy trail of kisses and gentle nips to her tender flesh, he watches her every reaction through hooded eyes.

She is unraveling, he can feel it in her quivering flesh and see it in the way her chest quickly rises and falls with each breath. But she is stubborn, always had been for as long as Claude had known her and won’t surrender so easily. Closing her eyes tight, she presses on and he, feeling a tad cruel, decides to go for her sweet spot.

“ _ While in our hearts we felt safe and secure, watching these brilliant bodies disintegrate, knowing somehow -  _ oh, gods Claude…!”

Fingers twist desperately in his hair as he finally seeks her clit, lavishing her aching bud with all the attention she desires and more. Pressing his face and nose further into her depths, tongue pulsing within, eager for the taste of her. While one hand braced against her thigh, to help keep her from crushing his skull which he knows would be all too easy for her, the other joins his mouth as nimble digits aid in the heightening of her ecstasy.

“Cl-Claude!” she whimpers, pulling at the sheets as her hips buck into his ardent mouth. He ignores her pleas, instead winding her up further with every skilled stroke and flick of his tongue and fingers.

"Captain," he corrects, pulling away momentarily to lick the sweetness of her from his lips. "As you were, Commander."

She curses him, her voice heavy with her desire and gasping for air. She does her best to continue, prose stuttering and clipped as she struggles to finish the poem.

He doesn't make it easy on her, grinning wickedly as he doubles his efforts. He knows her body too well, knows when she is close as she begins to stammer and lose focus as she loses herself to pleasure. Abandoning lavish limericks, his name falls from her lips in heady moans, a luscious mantra to his ears and he knows she's at his complete mercy. He adores that, how she so willingly grants him this control. Allows him to take her wherever he desires, trusting her body to his scheming ministrations.

His fierce soldier. His former mentor. 

His best friend. His beloved guiding star.

When she comes he can feel her release, her orgasm shuddering violently throughout her body in waves. His own arousal has become too insistent to ignore at this point, and he fears he may have to cut his fun short, the fire in his veins impatient and demanding as his erection brushes earnestly for friction against the mattress. A poor substitute for the velvet heat that awaits him, but he is eager for something else first.

Granting her a small reprieve to catch her breath, he slithers back up the length of her body, tongue tasting every inch of her allowed as he pulls at his own shirt to bare the rest of her lovely visage. Capturing her lips, so soft and warm, hungrily the wretched garment finally gives in to his desperate clawing. 

Relishing the feel and taste of her as their tongues danced, his hands roamed greedily over the expanse of her bountiful chest. He does his best to show his adoration, in every eager caress and touch. He’d never tire of this, her mouth on his, equally adamant and devouring. Bodies flush with longing, as they tumble about the bed.

He is helpless when pressed against her like this. So frustratingly close and yet not close enough, as his hips jerk and move against her own, seeking release.

"Gods, By…!" He groans, unable to take the waiting any longer. Spreading her legs apart, he aligns himself against her entrance, and groans pitifully as they meet. Just the mere brush of her, molten and ready, is enough to drive all else from his lust-addled mind.

“Yes, yes…Claude” Byleth is not above begging at this point, and it’s a victory he cherishes as she pulls him closer. “Please, no more teasing…!”

Never one to deny his lady, especially after such sweet entreaties, Claude sinks into her without any further delay and it is hands down the best decision he’s made today.

Overcome with the need of her as he slides within her welcoming heat, his attempts to draw out their lovemaking are promptly thrown out the window as Byleth clenches around him, her body just as hungry and demanding as his own. Edging him on, he is but a mortal man, made of flesh and blood and is weak against the primal nature that compels them both.

Hips snapping forward, he begins a reckless pace that builds with each thrust until they are both left panting and writhing against the other. 

Her hands scramble for purchase on his shoulders, nails digging into the giving flesh, as she loses herself to the desperate rhythm they fall into. Each seeking release as their worlds collide, breaking and burning the pieces of their respective walls and defenses away. Eager for the starlight within the other as they strive to grasp those sparks that drew them together in the first place, a light and chemistry only they will ever know.

His world explodes into the sweetest starburst, and he is grateful for the near sound proof walls of his cabin as they both cry out as they fall over that delicious precipice together. The aftershocks leave his body still trembling as he comes down from the high of his climax, hips stuttering against her as he softens and slips from her warmth.

“H-how was that?” She laughs, and he can’t help thinkin how beautiful she looks. With her sweat plastered hair stuck to her fair, her face flushed and burning all the way down the hollow between her breasts and to her navel. Her eyes are bright, brighter than the stars he loves so, her smile dazzling as she gazes up at him and Claude feels himself melt in their reflection. “Or does the Captain require a repeat performance, perhaps with more  _ enunciation _ ?”

“ _ Your words are among the sweetest constellations…” _ He recites, breathless as he returns her smile. “You were perfect, love…as always.”

Exchanging sweet kisses as they settle in, snuggling under the covers of his sheets Claude sighs, content. He could continue his work in the morning, for now, there was just them.

It was in moments like these, with Byleth tucked comfortably and safely in his arms as they began to drift off into sweet oblivion, that Claude often wonders what his younger self would make of all this. Of them, of their ship and crew, of their little adventure.

So much has changed between them since those early days, Claude would wager his younger self would more than approve of their current standing as he grins down at the woman resting peacefully within his embrace. 

Brushing a tender kiss to her brow, he follows her into the land of dreams, hoping silently her’s were sweeter than they had been as of late. Or, at the very least maybe she could share some of her dreams with him. Let him help her carry the burden of her visions, and allow him a peek into her mind. Maybe he could decipher the images within her mind in ways she couldn’t?

Ah, but these are idle fancies better left alone. He trusts Byleth’s judgement and perception as it is, and she never left even the tiniest detail out when recalling her dreams to him. He doesn’t even need to press her, because that trust was given both ways.

That unto itself was a greater gift than he ever thought possible. 

**_~{Stardate: 1180, Recreational room -_ ** **_GLD-D33R Hall_ ** **_}~_ **

“So, why join the Academy?” She asked him one day, as they sat down to their usual game of interdimensional chess and tea.

It had become a habit, a welcome one he finds, as the instructor and class representative met regularly through the week to discuss all manner of things: from the progress of his fellow students, to the most recent battle and flight simulations.

They talked for hours over simple cups of his favorite blend of Almyran Pine, the familiar taste of home setting him at ease as they indulged in several games of strategy. His favorite, of course, his chess. A classic, one he used to play with his grandfather before enrolling in The Officer’s Academy.

Byleth, he discovered quickly, was quite skilled at the game. Not surprising considering her natural apt for battle tactics and strategy. She’d claimed victory more times against him than he could recall anyone, besides his own maman, had ever managed before.

“How do you mean?”

“Everyone says you are going to succeed your grandfather as the head of the Riegan Foundation. You're skilled enough in politics and delegation from what I’ve seen, so it makes sense that you would naturally follow in his footsteps but you chose the Officer’s Academy, instead of a top tier university and choose to major in Xenoarchaeology and astrophysics. You’re a decent pilot, better than Lorenz even, it was like you were born to fly but…”

“It doesn’t add up when checking off the required skill set of a future diplomat or aspiring businessman, right?”

She nodded, “correct.”

“Well, I do enjoy being unpredictable.” He laughed, “you of all people should know that better than anyone, Teach.”

“Indeed, which is why I ask again since you also enjoy deflecting: Why join the academy? What do you hope to gain or accomplish by being here when it’s so obvious you should be elsewhere?”

He grinned, she knew his tricks too well at this point, but considered the question, nonetheless.

She had a point, as heir to the Riegan foundation he had been groomed for politics, proving himself a natural in fact. It wasn’t that much different from the chess game they played now, where he knew which pieces needed to be moved just so in order to give him the advantage and, eventually, the win.

But it was not where his passion lay. No, politics came easy to him by nature of his natural talents, but his heart, oh his heart, longed for so much more. It longed for the uncharted stars above, it longed for all those wonderful, mysterious things that mankind had yet to uncover. The unknown.

His tutors had sung his praises, making the old man’s chest swell in pride but it had quickly deflated when Claude announced he would be attending the Officer’s Academy instead of the premier business school his grandfather and uncle had attended before him.

“Teach, what do you think…of the stars?”

She blinked, confused. “The stars? What about them?”

“When I was little…” He bit his lip before continuing, fingering the handle of his teacup. He was not used to this, speaking so honestly about his past. “I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, but at night I would spend hours staring up at the stars. My mother used to tell me fantastic stories about the old gods of the world, and how some had earned their place among the stars for their grand deeds. It didn’t matter how they started, or where they came from; in the end it was their actions and deeds that became legend. Forever chronicled in the night sky, as lessons and stories that will carry on for generations, spanning all cultures…”

He trailed off, lost in those sweet, if somewhat lonely memories of his childhood.

“…all under one sky.” She finished, surprising him.

“Exactly, Teach!” He smiled, and it felt more relaxed and genuine than most of the charming, albeit forced, smirks and grins he often flashed in public. “Race, culture and class don’t matter when it comes to the stars, to space and all the millions of planets that fill the void. Compared to the petty squabbles and problems of us mere mortals, it all seems so…insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Yet, we place so much importance on status and past grudges instead of looking forward to the future. My grandfather would prefer I stay home, go to the same schools he did and graduate to become a lawyer or some smooth talking diplomat, making the same promises everyone before me has done a thousand times over but that’s just not me, Teach. Not really.”

“You would rather be among the stars, free to do as you please? As a pilot or a starship captain, then. Is that your goal?”

He shrugged, “I’m not…sure, exactly what my end game is. To be honest, it’s all more a… _ feeling _ I have. Me, among the stars, flying and chasing my dreams and discovering new worlds and going where no one else has before and maybe making the world back home a little better for it. All that isolation and hate, unfounded and stagnant. It always seemed so pointless to me, especially when there is so much more out there to see and explore and learn.”

She smiled, a small gesture that still managed to make his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. “You make it all sound very romantic and exciting.”

“Have no fear, Teach, you’ll be stuck with me for a while yet before I go flying off anywhere” he confessed before he could stop himself. “I find you far more exciting.”

She raised a brow at that, and he fumbled as he brought his tea to his lips. He’s not sure when the shift began, but things were different between them now compared to when she started as their instructor. It had been almost a full year, and in that time, she had proven not only a valuable asset to the entire class, but also a…valued confidant and companion.

Claude had been honest, he’d never had many friends, not real ones anyway that weren’t by his side for their own personal ambitions and the political ties his friendship promised, but Byleth was different. She didn’t care for such things, otherwise she would have aimed higher and chosen the BLU-L10N2 or the BLK-3A6L32 class instead he reasoned. Dimitri, or even Edelgard, were more valued political boons in her pocket than he or the rest of their ragtag class.

Yet, here she was and it’s almost impossible for him now to dream about those very stars he’d spoken of moments ago without picturing her at his side. In what capacity, he was still unsure, though he had a fair idea of what he’d like her to become if she was amenable to the prospect.

But, there was time yet for that kind of daydreaming. For now, he was content as they were, and who knew what the future may hold for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to part II! <3


	2. Part II: Cassiopeia

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Captain’s Quarters - The Golden Hind}~_ **

If it weren’t for the sudden jolt of the entire room that nearly sent Claude flying, naked, from his own bed he could have enjoyed a fairly quiet evening. Alas, that was not to be and so, scrambling to his feet, he stands to check to see if Byleth is alright.

No longer sprawled across his chest, sleeping peacefully after their lovemaking, the woman is now crouched on the mattress. Hands clutching at the sheets, for an entirely different reason than a few hours ago, in order to keep her balance so she wouldn’t go flying across the room as he had.

“Lorenz, what the hell is going on?!” He demands, hitting the comm to the bridge.

“We’re under attack, Claude, you and the professor report to the bridge right this instant!” Lorenz fires back, his voice strained and gruff. No doubt from manually piloting the ship out of whatever was attacking them’s range of fire. “Leonie and Raphael are on the main guns, but the engine is going to overheat, and I need Leonie down there to maintain our current speed if we are to have any chance of outrunning these dastards!”

Dressing hastily, the pair of them all but run to the bridge. The entire ship continues to jolt and shake, throwing them both into the wall of the elevator on their way up to the main deck. Claude grunted, his back hitting the wall hard. He reached for Byleth quickly, catching her against his chest before she could go headfirst into the elevator’s safety rail.

“Think you can manage to keep the ship flying somewhat straight, Gloucester?!” He barks, trying to keep his footing.

“If it’s so unbearable, maybe hasten your steps, and your insufferable ass, to the bridge von Riegan! While we are still young!”

By the time they do manage to reach the bridge, Claude is still cursing Lorenz out in his father’s tongue, using every creative string of obscenities and adjectives he knows. Byleth raises an eyebrow at him, but whatever amusement she might have garnered from the moment is cut short as she takes her seat next to the Captain’s chair. He is quick to join her, taking his rightful place on the bridge. Captain and Commander, ready to act.

Both Hilda and Raphael are at their stations, ready and anxious. Seeing Raphael at tactical means Leonie is already at the engine room, keeping an eye on things and ensuring their engine doesn't give out mid-flight.

“Status report,” he commands.

Lorenz looks more stressed than Claude has ever seen him before, even during their finals, as his fingers frantically move across the panel in order to evade their attackers. His hair, usually tidily pulled back, is in disarray and he is perspiring slightly. “They came out of nowhere! It appears to be a small group of star fighters, five in total, but they bear no resemblance to any model registered within our database. We’ve taken some damage on level three, in Astrometrics but I’ve been able to outrun them since.” 

Apprehension squeezes in his chest, “Lysithea?”

“She’s fine,” Lorenz assures, confirming his thoughts. “Some bumps and bruises but she was able to avoid serious injury by taking shelter behind a terminal. She’s with Marianne now in the Medical bay receiving treatment.”

“Good,” Claude exhales, relieved. “What about our shields?”

“Leonie has managed to increase our shield strength enough that any further attacks should be minimal so long as I can continue to stay out of the way of any direct fire.”

“Maintain evasive maneuvers then,” Claude orders, “keep them off our tail and don’t let them get within firing range, Lorenz! Hilda, see if you can manage to open a hailing frequency from this range. See if we can try and talk our way out of this, or at the very least see who is attacking us and why.” Though, he has a pretty decent idea as he meets Byleth’s knowing gaze.

“A-aye, Clau-Captain!”

“Raphael, charge weapons and prepare for counter measures. Something tells me our new ‘friends’ might not be too amenable to negotiations.”

“Captain, I managed to open a comm link with what appears to be their lead ship.” Hilda announces, turning to him for confirmation.

He nods, “Open a channel and put them through, lets see who we’ve stumbled upon all the way out here in the boonies…”

Though, if he had to hazard a guess he assumes whoever they were they are after the same thing. If so, had they been tracking them this whole time? Or were they already here? How did they know about this place? Or, were they simply pirates who had crossed their path by accident? Unfortunately, speculations would have to wait.

Adopting an aloof demeanor, Claude was never one to follow proper rules or regulations, and he often found it a great way to unsettle those around him, he prepares himself to face their would-be assailants.

His attempt at gaining any advantage via first impressions is promptly thwarted as the screen comes to life. The man who appears via their comm screen is like no one Claude has ever seen before, outside of a good horror vid that is. Ghostly pale, with equally bleached, snow white hair and harsh black veins that twined across his weathered face he barely looks alive. Is he even human?

He doesn’t need to see the reactions of the rest of the crew to know they share his feelings, he can sense the disquiet and apprehension throughout the bridge. Standards would require they fall back on First Contact protocols, but Claude highly doubts those were going to matter in this conversation.

“I am Captain Claude von Riegan, of the Golden Hind. I demand you cease your fire on our ship, as we are a peaceful vessel, scientists, dedicated to exploration not war.”

“I do not take orders from the likes of lesser _ beasts _ ” the man sneers, the last word dripping with contempt. “Our sensors indicate you have what we seek aboard your ship, surrender the Fell Star to us immediately and I promise your deaths will be swift. A mercy I grant few of your kind.”

Claude frowns. Fell Star?

Out of the corner of his eye, Claude catches Byleth leaning forward in her seat, brows furrowing.

“I am afraid,  _ friend _ , that we have no knowledge of this ‘Fell Star’ that you're talking about. Like I’ve stated, we are a peaceful vessel of explor -”

“Enough of this, if you will not hand over the Fell Star then we shall take it by force.” The man cuts him off, voice filled with venom and malice. “It shall not be permitted to reach Zanado, whatever the cost!”

With that, Claude feels a heaviness in his chest as the communication goes dead, leaving only the void and stars outside to stare back.

"Alright everyone, we are at Red Alert! Raphael I need you to take out those starfighters, aim for their engines if you can! Lorenz, get us out of here, warp 9! Go, now!”

“You got it!” Raphael booms, thick fingers moving with ease and expertise as he man's their guns.

“I’ll need a few moments, Claude!”

“Well, make them count Lorenz!”

"Claude!"

Whipping around in his seat, he is stunned to see Lysithea as she bursts through the turbolift doors. Hair a mess, she looks mostly unscatched, just as Lorenz promised. A few scratches and bruises that were already beginning to purple around the edges, but otherwise fine from what Claude could tell.

"Lysithea, what the hell are you doing on the bridge you should be in the med bay recovering!" Claude isn't usually one to scold, but whenever it comes to his friends, Lysithea in particular, he has a tendency to engage in what Byleth teasingly referred to as 'big brother' mode.

"I'm fine, Claude!" She scowls, pouting. For a grown woman in her twenties, she still looks remarkably young. Or maybe he just can’t see her behind her fifteen year old self, child prodigy or no. "I think I may know why those people are attacking us!"

This gives him pause, "what do you mean?"

"Before they attacked I was running scans of the surrounding area and noticed an irregularity in the stars in this sector. Claude, they're not real!"

"What?" he blinked.

"Artificial star charts!" She exclaims, gesturing to the now clear front panel. "None of what we see, or pick up on our regular sensors, nothing is actually there; it's all a fabrication."

“You mean...this sector is a...disguise?" Byleth ventures, processing this new information.

"A cloaking system?" It is certainly possible, and with the level of technology the ancients were said to possess it would have been easy enough for the Nabateans to hide their home planet from unwanted eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," the very notion otherwise was insulting, judging from the look of disdain on her face. "I ran the scans myself. I even did a triple diagnostic, using varying algorithms just to be sure!"

"Hilda," Claude orders, his mind reeling as the pieces begin to come together. "I want you to run a counter algorithm to Lysithea’s specifications in order to disrupt the cloaking system’s electromagnetic shield, to those coordinates. Lorenz, belay that last order, keep evading the enemy. We need to get those results."

"Is this really the time, Claude?!" Lorenz grit, doing his best to keep from flying out of the helm as another harsh tremor rocked the ship.

"If this is what I think it is, then it's more than worth it, Lorenz, I promise you!"

The ship shakes again, and Claude silently thanks Leonie’s creativity as the shields hold.

“Firing now!” Raphael announces, grinning like a maniac as he manages to lock on to his targets. “Got ‘em! A direct hit to two of the fighters!”

“Well done, Raphae!” Claude praises, thankful for Raphael’s aim. “Hilda?”

“Disruptor wave sent! Initiating follow-up scan, waiting for feedback now...Oh, my goddess!”

“What do we got, Hilda?”

“Lysithea was correct, this sector is being hidden behind a cloaking shield, a large one! It covers the majority of this sector’s expanse.”

“Can you see what it’s shielding exactly?”

“Yes, it’s...it’s a planet!” she gasps in awe, “Scans indicate a Class M! No major life signs to speak of, save for an overgrowth of plant life. Wait - there’s a huge concentration of energy coming from what appears to be...a temple?!”

The Holy Temple of Zanado. Running his hand through his hair, Claude grins. He can’t believe it. They made it! They actually managed to find the mythological holy land of the ancient ones, the final resting place of the Old Gods.

He turns to Byleth, to gauge her reaction and is unsurprised to find her already looking at him. They don’t say anything out loud, but their eyes convey all they need to.

“Are these guys attacking us because of this then? Are they protecting it?” Lysithea speculates aloud, as Hilda brings up a clear image of the planet hiding behind the faux stars. It is breathtaking, Claude has to admit, still in awe of their discovery; filled with lush greenery and clear blue seas. A virtual paradise, untouched by mortal hands for gods’ knew how long, maybe thousands of years? Millions of years?

“Before you arrived their leader mentioned something about a…’Fell Star’? Whatever that is, and he seemed determined to keep it away from what I assume is that planet.” Hilda clarifies, turning in her seat to address Lysithea.

“If all that energy is coming from inside those ruins, I think it’s safe to say that it is in fact the Holy Temple of Zanado. What we have been searching for,” Claude concludes, “and whatever is inside is what they are afraid of or after, given those substantial energy readings.”

“Do you think...he was referring to Jeralt’s journal?” Lysithea gestures to the book at Claude’s side, safe in the satchel he kept on him at all times. “Perhaps it contains the answers? Or it itself is the answer?”

Another quick glance to his second, and then Claude nods slowly. “You...may be right, on that point. It could be what their sensors were picking up, this…’Fell Star’, perhaps they meant something more akin to a ‘guiding star’?”

“That would make sense, the journal did ‘guide’ us here, afterall.” The pale haired scientist concurs.

“Well, if that’s the case, we can’t let them get their hands on the journal!” Raphael frowns, joining the conversation. Claude is in agreement, they can’t allow their attackers to get their hands on the star. 

His star.

Hitting his comm badge, he signals the engine room.

“Leonie, status on the engines and battery?”

“The engine is holding together, she’s been through the ringer but she’s a tough girl. So long as we don’t take anymore hits like that last one we should be tip top, and the guns are good to go. I took the liberty of adding three extra ammunition bundles to our inventory before we took off, just in case things took a turn. If Raph can keep his aim spot on, we can run those fuckers off.”

That was good enough for him, nodding Claude made his decision. Standing, he regards the bridge crew with determination and his best smile. Filled with faux confidence, despite the innumerable doubts that clawed at the edges of his certainty. 

"Alright, Byleth and I are going to make a break for the temple using the shuttle craft. If they really think the journal is this 'Fell Star' then they will follow us down to the ruins, and hopefully give you all a chance to make a run for it.”

“Claude!” Hilda stands in protest, aghast at the very idea. “You can’t be serious?!”

“I don’t want to hear it, that’s an order, Hilda.”

“Forgive me, but I am afraid that is an order we simply will not adhere to, Claude.” Lorenz declares, siding with Hilda.

“Seriously?” he groans, running a hand down his face in exasperation. “This is the moment you choose to finally disobey orders? Heck of a sense of timing you’ve got there, Lorenz.”

“Just give it up, Claude!” Leonie’s voice laughs through the comm, “we’ve come this far with you, there’s no way we’re turning tail now just because a bunch of bullies decided to pick a fight! You should know we don’t scare that easy!”

“Damn straight!” Raphael bellows, smiling broadly. “Leave those bastards to me, I’ll make sure they don’t even have a chance to make it to you and the professor.”

“You're all insane, you know that?” Shaking his head in defeat, Claude knows when he is outnumbered. Crazy bunch of bastards, no sense at all he thinks with a fond smile. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way, alright, everyone new orders: Not a single one of you is allowed to die until we get back, is that clear?!”

“Aye, aye sir!”

“You got it, captain!”

“Lorenz, you have the bridge.”

“Aye, Captain.” Lorenz nods, standing straighter. Stunned, Claude stares at him. Clearly, Lorenz does not appreciate his speechlessness and coughs harshly with a scowl. “You and the professor better come back alive, Claude. I’ll not be made to clean up after one of your messes again.”

“Always do, Lorenz. Otherwise, who would you annoy for the rest of the trip home?” Claude grins, clapping the man on the shoulder.

“Hey, Claude” Leonie breaks in, voice strained. “I, uh, I am all for your plan but you should know...we took some damage to the hanger in that first hit, and...well, from what I can see the shuttle craft is still there...but, you may want to suit up before you get to the hanger. It was blown wide open, and we can’t lock it down with the environmental controls. The shuttle is barely hanging on with the locking mechanisms…”

Claude groans again, of course it bloody is.

“You always did like when things were more interesting, right?” Byleth observes, already making her way to the turbolift.

“Yeah, but not  **That** interesting, Teach.”

  
  


**_~{Stardate: 1186, Locker Room - The Golden Hind}~_ **

  
  


With the weight of the situation already heavy on their shoulders, Claude isn’t surprised at the quiet that falls between them as they change into their combat gear. 

One of the things Claude has always appreciated about their relationship, even before they became lovers, was how easy it was to just  _ be _ with Byleth. He loves a good conversation, even if it is one-sided, and he could talk for  _ hours  _ with Byleth, who smiles patiently, listening to every word attentively. Even if it is a subject she isn’t particularly interested in, she cared enough to just sit and listen. To spend time with him, because it  _ mattered _ .  _ He  _ mattered.  _ His  _ dreams and goals mattered.

Claude, so used to using his words as both shield and sword, had never had anyone in his life who just...listened. His parents, sometimes if they weren’t too busy but it wasn’t the same. His grandfather, no, he had too many expectations to stop and  _ ask _ Claude what he really wanted.

He can just...be himself with her, and then there were the quiet moments where that really shone. No expectations, no need to impress or prove himself. It was safe. Those easy silences were comfortable, but this...he can hear a thousand questions in this tension. They converse without speaking, only feeling and glances as they prepare themselves for the unknown, the danger they are about to throw themselves into.

“It’s me...they are after me, aren't they?”

And there it is. Claude sighs.

Having the sole knowledge of Byleth’s strange dreams, of course they both had come to the same conclusion. This ‘Fell Star’ (the irony of the title didn’t escape him) that the strange alien had spoken of was most likely in reference to a person, not an object like the others believed. They didn’t want the journal, they wanted Byleth and for whatever reason they wanted to keep her from the planet.

So, of course the best course of action was to do exactly the opposite he reasoned.

“Fell Star,” she continues “just like in my dream…this is all my fault, if everyone gets hurt because of me, because I led them here…”

“Hey,” he begins, taking her hands into his own. “It's as much my fault as anyone’s, ok? I am the Captain. Whatever happens, I am responsible.”

“But, my dreams…”

“Guided us here, sure, but they were vague to begin with and I was the one who decided how to use that knowledge. My dreams led us out here to begin with, I’m the one who started this expedition, not you. You can’t blame yourself for not knowing the danger we might have encountered along the way, everyone who signed up knew there might be risks and they accepted that.”

“At the cost of their lives?! If these people, or aliens, or whatever the hell they are get what they want...I don’t care what happens to me, but what if it gives them some sort of ancient power that destroys everyone?! What if it’s connected to that power from inside that temple?”

“Then we get it before they do. The plan is to make it to the temple, we can search the ruins for the source of energy Hilda found on the scanners and get to it before they do. Hell, if we’re lucky Raphael will have blown them all out of the sky before we even land.”

“But-“

“By, I swear as long as I am still breathing, they will never lay a hand on you, ok? You're the strongest person I have ever known, and a few pasty-faced assholes aren’t going to take down the ‘Ashen Demon’ of the United Navy, not while I’m around anyway, you got that?”

He searches her eyes, those beautiful eyes that had captured him so many years ago, and he sees her concern. Her concern for their crew, for him...but he also sees her love, her strength and her conviction. His strong, undefeatable soldier, and she smiles up at him and nods.

“There’s no one I’d rather have watching my back, thank you Claude.”

They can’t really know what will happen once they, or if they, manage to make it to the planet below. But, for now, all that matters is that they try and give the others a fighting chance if they can. Together, no matter what happens, they’ll have each other’s back.

“I love you with everything I am, you know that right? I am never letting you go.”

To his surprise, she laughs. “I don’t think I could get away, even if I tried! You practically hunted me down after graduation and begged me to join your crew, remember?!”

“Ouch, By...way to ruin a perfectly good, romantic moment there” he chuckles, feeling the tension surrounding them begin to dissipate with their easy banter. Leave it to her to lighten the mood.

“I love you too, you know that” She affirms, voice steady and strong once again. She kisses the palm of his hand, the brush of her lips warm and the action tender, and he feels his heart leap in chest. “I don’t want you to go dying on me, alright?”

“I’ll do my best,” he promises, kissing her temple softly. “Ok, now before we get too carried away and these bastards blow us to kingdom come, and Hilda’s ghost forever kicks my ass for it...let's go wrangle us our wayward shuttle, eh?”

Grabbing her own personal rifle from her locker, Byleth handles the weapon with the skill of an experienced marksman. Charging the batteries for good measure, Claude watches, in awe of the transformation as she eases back into the deadly war machine she had once been. He swallows, feeling a shiver of excitement run up his spine at the switch.

“Sounds good to me, love.”

  
  


**_~{Stardate: 1186, Hanger - The Golden Hind}~_ **

  
  


Somehow, they manage to keep their footing as they make their way to the damaged hanger, armed to the bare minimum, for speed’s sake. Time is precious, and every moment that followed from here on out counted. Not just for them, but also their crew.

"You ready, Teach?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady as they stare out at the wreckage that had once been the hanger.

Leonie hadn’t been kidding. It is a mess, a gaping hole in the ship, and he is thankful for the heads up on their combat suits. Helmets firmly in place and providing them the much needed oxygen the hanger clearly lacked. This was going to be a pain to fix, not to mention costly, if they ever made it home.

For all his talk earlier in the locker room, he was starting to feel the pressure of their situation. The old urge to turn back and cut their losses was tempting. That’s what he did best after all, weighed his options and chose the one with the best outcome for himself. With the crew’s life, his friend’s lives on the line, not to mention Byleth’s, it would have been a much wiser choice to choose life rather than glory and the greater good.

"Believe in them, Claude.” Byleth breaks through, as if sensing his troubled thoughts. “Believe in your crew, you've known them for years, trained with them and they've never failed you. Not once. And believe in yourself, too. Don't start doubting now."

_ “A captain has to put his trust in his crew, if he is going to be an effective leader. Trust in others doesn’t come easy to you, I know, but it’s something you’ll have overcome if you ever want to reach those stars of yours, Claude.” _

Taking a deep breath, Claude nods. Recalling words from years past, back when Byleth was still helping him, guiding him into the role he would fulfill. The leader he was meant to be, a leader who didn’t run, but took that gamble and put his faith in his crew.

They are counting on them now, after they’d given so much already. There is no turning back now, to do otherwise would be a slap in their face.

He can see, out of the corner of his eye, the enemy ship as it flies about their hull. He can also see the  _ Fawnling _ , as it hangs precariously out of the rear of the ship. Said ship jolts suddenly as their enemy attacks, and Claude grabs at the airlock to keep from floating away.

He reaches instinctively for Byleth's hand, praying that their shields would hold out long enough for them to reach the shuttle craft and make it to their destination. Byleth squeezes his hand reassuringly, and he turns to look at her.

Her face is resolute, but her eyes are soft, and he feels himself relax seeing the warmth and determination reflected in those beautiful blue irises.

They’ve worked alongside each other long enough that every movement is almost second nature at this point, and utilizing the weightlessness of space he pulls and whips her around towards the shuttle.

She lands atop the vessel like a cat, crouched and poised as gloved fingers digs under the metal grooves for support. With a quick nod, she signals for him to follow.

Five years ago he wouldn’t have dared release his grip, propelling himself into space without a tether. But, that isn’t exactly the case. Byleth is his tether, as she reaches out and firmly grasps his forearm. Keeping him from drifting off into the void, he has never felt safer than in her hands.

Pulling him to her side, he maneuvers down to the side of the shuttle, manually opening the door.

The shuttle door slides open with a hiss, and he is quick to roll inside. Offering his hand in kind once he is firmly seated in the cockpit, he pulls Byleth inside and quickly secures the door. Once Byleth has carefully climbed into her own seat, fastening her safety belt, he begins initiating the small vessel's warp drive.

They will have to move fast, and unfortunately that need for haste will only increase the likelihood of a crash landing. Which Claude really, really wants to avoid.

“Buckle up, Teach” he warns, firing up the engines. "This is going to be a bumpy ride.”

“Can’t be any worse than that stunt you pulled at Grondor!”

He laughs, a sharp exhale as the tension threatening to paralyze his arms abates, albeit temporarily. Claude hopes it is enough to allow him to manage the controls properly for their quick escape. He is not a religious man, but he prays they make it to the planet’s surface, somewhat, unscathed.

With a harsh shudder that courses through the entire shuttle, not to mention their very bones, they pull away from the damaged hanger. The shuttle dips precariously for a moment, hanging in antigravity, aimless and vulnerable to their enemy for one terrifying moment before Claude activates thrusters and makes for their destination: The planet Nabatea.

The moment they leave the safety of the Hind’s shielding, their small craft is targeted by enemy ships and it's only through Claude’s expert evasion that they are able to avoid a stream of photon fire and their instantaneous deaths. He is grateful to see their friends have indeed managed to take out several of the starfighters, so he only has to outmaneuver two remaining enemy bogies.

Unfortunately, the Fawnling is not equipped with any defensive weaponry, leaving them unable to counter-attack or aid the Hind in its assault. All they can do is rely on the crew, and high tail it out of the skirmish as fast as possible and hope the fighters follow.

That one part of their plan does succeed, perhaps a tad too well, as the ships instantly hone in on the escaping shuttle raft, breaking off their pursuit of the main ship. It also confirms their theory, somewhat, as both Byleth and the journal are aboard the shuttle and not the ship.

“Shit, here they come” he curses, veering off course slightly in order to dodge not one, but two different photon streams. “Cmon, Raph-!”

With the ships focused on them as bait, Claude and Byleth can make out the Hind turning about and changing course to follow after them while maintaining a safe distance.

_ C’mon, buddy...take the shot! _

As if hearing his thoughts, streams of photon fire shot from the Hind, landing a direct hit on the star fighter closest at their rear.

“He got him!” Byleth exclaims, monitoring the sensors from the co-pilot’s seat. “That just leaves two more!”

The moment of victory is cut short as they are suddenly thrust forward, lurching painfully in their seats, held safe only by their secured belts. He curses as the shuttle rocks unsteadily, attempting to regain control but finding too much disruption throughout the controls as alarms begin to sound off. “By, what the hell just happened, did we take a hit from the other ship?!”

“No, the ship Raphael hit was too close to the shuttle, and the wreckage knocked us off course!”

“Fuck! We’re coming in too hot, I can’t get a handle on the controls!”

“Engines are going offline! Environmental systems are overeating!” She reports, attempting to do damage control by shutting down non-vital systems and all other lines too damaged to be of any use. “Propulsion and thrusters are heavily damaged but you should still be able to use them to guide us down planetside!”

A nice theory, he thinks as he struggles to do just that. Claude is one of the best pilots in the Alliance, one of the best to come out of the Officer’s Academy in fact, but even he can’t fly without an engine and once they begin to spiral it takes his all to keep them steady as they lose altitude and begin to descend straight for the ground below. The heat of the atmosphere peels and burns at their hull, and Claude winces as he feels it scorch his eyes.

“By, brace for impact!” voice straining over the alarms going off around him, Claude does his best to man the controls and keep the ship stable but there is just too much interference.

“Claude?!”

Byleth’s voice, unnaturally panicked, rings over the deafening roar of their surroundings. Well, he thinks idly as they plummet at an alarming velocity past the planet’s stratosphere, at least he will have heard her voice one last time before he meets his untimely end.

Not a bad way to go out, all things considered.

  
  


**_~{Stardate: 1181, Dorms -_ ** **_GLD-D33R Hall_ ** **_}~_ **

It was late in the evening, so late everyone else in the hall had long since turned in but Claude had decided to stay up to study a bit longer for their upcoming exams. Hunched over his desk, chewing the tip of his stylus in concentration as he considered the complicated formulas laid out before him.

He was a gifted prodigy, used to coasting on his keen intellect for the most part, but something, or someone, made him want to try a little harder these days. It had been a rough start, but Byleth had managed to pull him up by his boots and pushed him forward with a less than gentle nudging. Despite his initial resistance, he was grateful for her support and guidance. He had a better idea of what he was going to do after graduation thanks to Teach, and with renewed ambition he was determined to see it through no matter what.

She had that effect on people, he noticed. Even Hilda was more focused these days. Actually putting effort into her schoolwork and making plans with her boyfriend, a spunky go-getter from another class, for the future.

It was heartening to see. Something he’d never expected.

With a yawn, he was about to call it a night when a soft knock at his door surprised him.

It was Byleth, and he stammered, taken off guard for a second at her unexpected presence. Running his hand through his messy locks in an attempt to make himself presentable, he grinned lazily and leaned against the doorway.

It was silly, the way she made his stomach flutter and the way she seemed to throw him off without even trying.

His little crush had been alarming, at first, and highly inappropriate but he was always careful never to cross any lines and Byleth was always respectful, and never gave any indication that she saw him more than a student and friend. Which, at first was reassuring, but also extremely frustrating he found.

Claude, much like his parents, was never one to give up on his goals, once he settled on them that was, and he was all for a long game if he wanted something bad enough. Especially, if the end result was worth the effort. His own parents' love story was proof and inspiration enough for that.

Byleth was worth a long game.

"You lost, Teach?" He grinned, "showing up so late at a student's dorm room, people will talk."

"Perhaps we should give them something to mull over then, may I come in for a moment?"

Claude wasn't easily thrown off his game, but he had quickly found that it didn't apply to Byleth and he nodded dumbly, moving to allow her inside.

"I have something for you," she confessed. Before he could make a joke, she thrust her hands out, practically shoving her gift into his hands.

It was a book.

Well, more precisely it looked like it was a journal of some kind. Old, if the worn and torn leather binding was anything to go by.

"What's this, Teach?" He asked, confused for a moment.

"This is...was my father's journal."

Claude’s eyes widened.

Of course, everyone knew Byleth's father and the stories that followed him. He had been a legendary soldier within the United Fódlan Space Corps. A living legend, Leonie’s idol, and the ideal of many aspiring soldiers within the Corps. When he finally retired from a life of service, something no one thought would ever happen, he had surprisingly turned to a new life in anthropology. Specifically, spending his final days in pursuit of knowledge regarding the First Ones.

The First Ones, or Nabateans as they were called in Fódlanese, were figures of myth. Their legends intertwining with that of the territory’s prominent religion, known as The Church of Seiros or Sothism. A peaceful and long-lived people, they were said to hail from the stars themselves and could transform into terrible and impressive beasts with fearsome wings that created hurricanes and fiery breath that decimated the lands in their righteous anger.

Claude had studied the same ancient texts, of course, and he had come across some of Jeralt’s published works on the subject. His findings were fascinating, his theories reflecting Claude’s own thoughts regarding the ancient one’s possible influence on the world.

He had always been a lover of legends, thanks to his maman, and it was hard not to find commonalities and compare the seemingly contrasting lore. What he wouldn’t have given to sit down and actually converse with the fallen soldier on his own speculations, granted, according to Byleth he was not much of a conversationalist.

It would make sense she would have had to inherit her stoicism from somewhere.

"Why...why give me this?"

"I've met a lot of people who wanted to get their hands on this journal," she began, "but I've never met anyone worthy of its contents...until now."

"Teach, I - Byleth…" words seemed inadequate, and Claude found himself fumbling for something to say. It was unfamiliar territory. Words were his sword and shield, and she knew that. To catch him so off guard, only she seemed to have this ability.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Claude." She took a step forward, and he felt his body tense at their sudden proximity.

They'd been alone together before, sure, but never like this. In his room, late at night, where he was ashamed to admit he may have had more than one fantasy of this exact situation happening before. Now, it was a reality, and the intimacy of the moment was almost terrifying, but also exciting as he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest.

As she lay her hand gently on the cover of the journal, Claude watched her carefully. Over the last year he had become adept at reading the woman’s usually impassive facial cues, and it didn’t hurt that she too had become much more open since their first meeting. Or rather, as open as a hardened soldier of her caliber could be expected to be. Able to relax around her students enough to award them with the occasional, gentle smile or joke at least.

But he had never seen this particular expression on her face before. Vulnerable, as she regarded the old journal in his hands. If she was telling him the truth, if this was indeed her father’s personal journal, he could understand the sentimentality she held for it. The rumors were that father and daughter had been extremely close, with no mother or other parental figure helping out, Jeralt had embraced single fatherhood and raised Byleth alone. He had taught her everything she knew, combat and tactics, and they had remained close even after his retirement from the corps.

His death had been sudden; There had been a formal investigation, of course, but it was closed soon after to the surprise and shock of the mass media. The authorities had ruled it an accident, a loose cable that had been previously too close to an open fire, had caused Jeralt's ship, the Valerian, to catch fire and explode en-route to a spaceport in the Sreng sector, though Claude doubted that was the case at all. Jeralt was a renowned soldier, he wasn’t in the business of making mistakes or allowing ‘accidents.’

"Before he died, my father swore he had a lead that would take him straight to the ancient homeworld of the gods themselves. This journal contains every clue and note he'd written down, but he never was able to look for it…" she looks up, meeting his eyes. "If anyone could finish his life's work, find some legendary temple said to have been home to lost gods, then I believe that person could be you, Claude."

Claude stared at her, at the journal, speechless. For her to share this with him…it meant more to him than he could tell her. No one had ever trusted him like this, so blatant and sincere in his entire life. He didn't deserve it, honestly.

"Only if you’re by my side, Teach.” He bargained, reaching out to take her hand in a spontaneous move. Heart racing, he couldn’t help himself. “If I am going to go chasing legends, I want you to be there when we finally find that temple with your own eyes!”

She'd been momentarily taken back by his touch, but then a slow smile graced her face, one he returned tenfold.

This was just the beginning of their journey together, he had decided. With Byleth by his side, they would fly through the stars and uncover all the universe's secrets.

Together.

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Planet Nabatea}~_ **

  
  


“Claude, are you alright?!” Byleth demands frantically, nearly tearing her safety belt off with her bare hands as she makes her way to him. “Say something!”

Aside from his brain feeling like scrambled eggs, and the aching of his limbs from the rough landing, Claude feels lucky to be alive. Even more so seeing that it looks like Byleth had also come off the crash more or less unscathed, save a few cuts and bruises. Tenderly, she cradles his face in her hands, examining him for any injuries. “I-I’m alright, By.”

Laying his hand on her’s, he kisses the fresh cut to her lip for good measure to assure her before beginning unclipping his own belt. Still holding her hand, they help each other out of the cockpit of their ruined ship.

Getting back to the Hind was going to be tricky. If there was even a ship to return to, he thinks grimly as their eyes took to the skies above.

Beyond the soft pink clouds, they could see the flashing explosions of the battling starships and Claude can feel the weight in his stomach grow. If there was a time for Lorenz to outshine him as a pilot, this was the time.

Feeling Byleth’s comforting grip, he turns his eyes back to her and nods.

They have their own mission at hand, better to hurry and not waste the time they were being given.

Thankfully, they had landed close to the temple so it wouldn’t take long to get to the primary entrance. Easy enough to find, as they arm themselves and hustled to the looming archway of the crumbling tomb.

For years, too many to count, Claude had pictured this moment. The discovery of a lost, alien ruin with all it’s history just waiting to be found. He could spend days poking around the cracked stone, drinking in the ancient glyphs etched into the walls and pillars. He knows, in this moment, he is the unknowing envy of historians and explorers across the galaxy. All who would have paid a heavy price to see through his eyes at that moment.

Shame it wasn’t under better circumstances, he sighs.

His explorative regret only grows as they make their way through the looming archway, covered in vines and other greenery, and deeper into the temple. Byleth, by natural instinct, takespoint with her rifle aimed high. Her gaze focused and sharp, he has no doubt that should an enemy appear in their path they would be dead before he could blink.

For an apparently well fortified holy temple dedicated to the mother goddess, there is an alarming lack of defensive traps or fortifications. He frowns, why? Was the temple simply just that old that any traps had been rendered useless by the vestiges of time. No, that seemed unlikely. Whatever those assholes were after was clearly valuable, and given the legends of an infinite power source said to be within the temple of the All Mother it would only make sense that the Nabateans had installed the appropriate defenses against those who would attempt to steal that power for themselves from their most revered’s final resting place.

It was her.

He hadn’t noticed it at first, too distracted by the visual wonders of the temple’s architecture and design, but a soft, ethereal glow had begun to surround Byleth since setting foot on the hallowed ground. The light only seemed to grow brighter the deeper they ventured, like a homing beacon, but to where…? The inner sanctum of the temple? Perhaps to the All Mother’s final resting place itself?!

“Byleth…?”

Coming to a chamber at the far end of the grand hall, they pause to take in their surroundings.

The chamber is large, huge, and overwhelming. He can practically feel the centuries on his skin, the pressure tickling the hair on the back of his neck.

This was it. The source of the energy reading Hilda had picked up. The heart of the temple, the final resting place of the All Mother, Queen of the Dragon Folk, The Fell Star: Sothis.

“Claude…” His name falls from her lips, barely a whisper yet still catching his attention as he follows her line of sight.

The hardened soldier has frozen in place, eyes wide in wonder and awe as she takes in the grand stone staircase before them. Light filters from above, bathing the equally impressive stone-carved throne in a soft light along with what appeared to be an ancient sword unlike any Claude had set eyes on before.

The Sword of the Creator, the legendary blade of the All Mother.

“That throne, it’s…” she shakes her head, disbelieving. “It's the same one from my dreams…”

Had her strange dreams really led them here, to this holy sanctum? Awestruck at the realization, Claude follows her lead as they ascend the steps. A long trek, one that makes his aching bones howl in protest, and by the time they made it to the top they were greeted with an empty throne and the sword that rested peacefully at its side.

Upon closer inspection, Claude has to admit it is a terrifying thing to behold in person. It doesn’t look like it had been forged from any metal, at least none he is familiar with. It looked more organic, pale, with worn cracks and divots, not dissimilar to...bone.

“By, look there - the sword!”

Resting against the arm of the stone throne, the weapon had begun to vibrate and twitch with a strange, vibrant aura of deep red. It is almost as if the weapon was alive, reacting to Byleth’s presence.

Taking a step back, Claude pulls at Byleth’s forearm, away from the sword. He doesn’t know what good it will do, but he keeps his pistol aimed at the artifact just in case. He is a good shot, showing promise as a sniper back in school, and he is ready to shoot if need be.

The magical energies continue to swirl and weave, spreading to the throne, as it begins to take on a more humanoid shape. Red blooms into a rainbow of colors as the energies wrap around the formless figure: lush greens, soft blues and fair peach mixing and working until at last Claude can make out the image of a young girl. Dressed in regal robes of blue, her flowing sage locks falling down her back and shoulders like a grand cape with a golden crown set upon her head.

Claude can hardly believe what he has just witnessed, and at this point is seriously considering he may have gotten a concussion during the crash.

Opening her eyes, the child reveals wide, jade irises and to Claude’s surprise the girl has the actual nerve to yawn. Small mouth opening wide, she stretches her short limbs as if awakening from a long nap.

Rubbing her eyes, she finally seems to take notice of their presence and blinks. Round face cocking to the side as she considers them thoughtfully, she doesn’t appear upset or angry. Merely curious, if not still a tad sleepy.

“Oh, my…” She hums, “where did you two come from?”

It isn’t often Claude finds himself at a loss for words, but thankfully Byleth seems to step up and answer for him.

“I know you…” Byleth breathes, lowering her scope.

**_~{Stardate: 1185, Derdriu Spaceport - The Golden Hind}~_ **

“What do you think, Teach? Not too shabby, right?”

Byleth took in the ship’s bridge with a discerning eye. Newly commissioned, it was top of the line, brand new and space ready. Now, if it was ready for whatever crazy scheme Claude had planned, that was an entirely different matter.

“It’s got an Astrometrics lab for Lysithea, an Airponics and Medical bay for Marianne, a mess to keep Raph happy, not to mention a top of the line engine for long warp travel, the XLR-Hart capable of reaching a maximum warp speed of-”

“It’s wonderful, Claude” she smiled, chuckling at his enthusiasm as he continued to give her the grand tour of his new ship.

It was good to see him like this. Even after all these years he was still so much the eager boy she had first met five years ago.

But now, he was a boy no longer. None of her beloved students were, having all graduated, every single one of them with high honors from the Officer’s Academy. She was proud of each and every one of them, even Marianne and Ignatz stood a little taller, a little prouder and with confidence.

“But, do  _ you  _ like it?” He pressed, coming to stand by her side. He looked almost nervous as he stared down at her, eyes searching for her honest reaction.

“I like that it’s meant for exploration, not war.” She admitted, “Goddess knows we need more starships dedicated to science, instead of battleships.”

He nodded in agreement, tensions had always been...prickly between the differing territories, despite having been ‘Unified’. Having Byleth, a former soldier in the United Navy, on the side of peace was a good step forward past that violent past.

“But, do you think you could see yourself spending a fair amount of time on this ship? Traveling, I mean?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, Byleth had a feeling she knew where this was going. Unfortunately, Claude had a tendency to tiptoe around a topic until he was certain of a favorable outcome. “Claude, what are you getting at?”

“Teach, I’ll level with you…I can’t do this without you,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous tic she’d come to take note of during his days at the Academy, something he did whenever he was embarrassed. “See, I have this plan…”

“Of course you do.” She laughed, when didn’t he have a scheme in the works?

“But, it won’t mean anything if you're not by my side.” He continued, shoulders slumping slightly as he laid it out for her.

Ah, there it was. “Claude, you’ve come so far, you don’t need me to guide you anymore.” She assured him with a gentle smile. Indeed, she knew from experience he was more than ready to take the reigns of his own command with her hovering close by.

“No, not as a teacher, not anymore...I was thinking more, as an equal?” Reaching into his pocket, her eyes widen as he opens a small, black box. The emblem of their former class, a golden deer, shines back at her in badge form with the ship’s ID numbers etched within the gold plating. "Will you do me the honor of being my first mate and my second in command?”

“Claude, I -” She stumbled over her answer, truly taken aback by his proposal. Well, it wasn't a  _ proposal-proposa _ l, but quite the job offer! She should have been surprised, but if she was being honest with herself she had known this was coming for some time now.

They had kept in touch after graduation, all her former students had, but Claude especially had made a point of ensuring they remained within orbit of one another. He knew she was planning on leaving the Academy, it just wasn’t the same without her former students and she had a hard time She knew it was leading up to something, with his inside jokes and teasing hints, and now she knew what he had been planning all this time.

“If you're having any doubts about my intentions, let me put them at ease. I already have a fairly good idea where I would like to start, or at least a lead to follow in the meantime, for our first voyage and I think it’s something that you'll find most intriguing.” Pulling a worn leather journal from inside the breast of his coat, he watched as Byleth’s eyes lit up with recognition.

Her father’s journal. He had kept it, as pristine as he could, all these years. Studying it, trying to unlock it’s mysteries late into the night, until his eyes burned and his dreams were filled afresh with the future possibilities it presented.

“So, how about it? Feel like chasing after some legends, Teach?”

“Claude, that journal could lead to nowhere”

He grinned, a rakish twist of the mouth, and shrugged. “Can’t hurt to give it a try,  _ ‘nothing ventured, nothing gained’ _ as they say. Who knows what we will find out there. Hell, half the fun of an adventure is the journey itself, right?.”

He really hadn’t changed, Byleth thought with a smile. Not where it counted anyway. “Fine, count me in.”

His eyes brightened considerably at that, “Really, Teach? You mean it, you’ll come with me?”

“Of, course” she returned his smile, taking the small black box from his hand. “Someone has to keep you out of trouble, otherwise you’ll get lost in those stars of yours.”

“Trust me, Teach” he said, smiling softly down at her. Feeling bold, he reached out to tuck a stray lock of her teal hair behind her ear. Delighted in the sudden flush the action brought to her usually pale cheeks, “I think I was blessed by the loveliest star of them all years ago…”

He had been looking forward to this for a long time, even more so now that he knew she would be right there with him when they set off. And who knows, maybe along the way they could finally see about exploring a few  _ other  _ uncharted territories, of a much more intimate nature.

**_~{Stardate: 1186, Ruins of the Holy Tomb of Zanado}~_ **

"You’re the girl from my dreams."

Claude doesn’t think he hears Byleth correctly, and flounders as he looks between her and the girl-child. "The girl from your...By, that's not-!"

He is about to say "possible" but stops himself. They are standing in an ancient, crumbling temple that is supposed to be legend, communicating with an equally improbable girl who had appeared out of a sword. Who is he to say what was possible at this point?

The elven girl cocks her head to the side, examining Byleth with curiosity. "Yes, I can sense the blood in your veins. It sings, like my own...you are the lost child I dreamt of so long ago."

"Lost child?" Byleth echoes, confused.

"What are you talking about? How can you sense anything, you’re...you’re not alive," he eyes her cautiously, "are you?"

"I am a memory" the girl corrects, "a shadow of lingering thoughts and feelings of the one known to mortals as The Beginning, The All Mother; Sothis."

"Sothis? You can't mean...Sothis, the mother of dragons? The progenitor goddess?!"

"The very same, and more, child." She nods.

“This is…” There are no words, and while it is hard to take in with the splitting headache he has, Claude can't help but smile at the possibilities suddenly presented before him. A real, bonafide goddess, in the metaphorical flesh. “I have so many questions to ask you, All Mother, if I may?”

The girl, Sothis, regards him with patient eyes.“You are a child of curiosity, seeking knowledge and understanding for the betterment of those around you who fight in their misunderstandings. A noble trait, and also dangerous. One can burn, if too close to the sun they are so desperate to touch. Take heed.” 

Swallowing hard, Claude finds it impossible to pull himself away from the goddess’s eyes as she spoke. A mere shadow, and yet the depths of her gaze remind him of the bottomless sea. Filled with the unknown, a history and wisdom beyond his years and understanding and yet so tempting. A world of wonder he would give anything to explore.

Byleth.

These are Byleth’s eyes. A different color, a different ocean, yet the same tumultuous waters that had pulled him in from the first day they’d met all those years ago.

“What...what happened? If you have all this power, how did you end up like...this?” He asks, gesturing to the ruins of the temple.

The youthful face softens with sadness at his question, and his own heart breaks to see it. The depth of her sorrow is felt too easily, like a wave of despair that envelopes those around her. Even the energy swirling about the ruins seemed to shift in her sadness, the very air grey and muted.

“What happens to every great empire, child of curiosity. We grew too powerful, and in our hubris we thought ourselves better than the mortals we sought to serve and protect. Eventually, as is always the way, we gained enemies who sought our downfall and our power.” The goddess’s deep eyes cast downwards, as she recalls painful memories of the past. “I knew our time was coming to an end, long before it began. I saw the signs, the changes in the world as the people began to walk without our aid. A progressive and fast learning race, you mortals are. Soon, they began to question their gods, and contest our authority. I watched so many of my children perish in the wars that followed…wars they were determined to see through. Many they waged in my name, against my wishes. Not just in defense of our ways, but in vengeance and grief for all that we had begun to lose. Our time was coming to an end, as is the natural way of all things. My children, so stubborn, refused to accept this truth. A decision that only hastened their end, in their fruitless attempts to avoid it…”

Claude can easily see the past as she paints it for them, in his mind’s eye. A great civilization, brought down at the height of its prime. It was a tale as old as time, a tale he is well acquainted with during many hours spent reading and researching ancient empires and civilizations.

But that didn’t explain her connection to Byleth, or the dreams they seem to share. “You called Byleth ‘lost child’, what did you mean by that exactly?”

This seems to bring a ghost(hah) to the girl’s face, momentarily lifting the shadow from her eyes. “Many of my children fought and died in the wars, but I am happy to say some were wise enough to heed my warnings and vanished to the vast corners of the galaxy. My bloodline, though diluted by many generations and centuries, lives on across many worlds.”

Claude’s eyes widen at that, turning to Byleth who wears a similar expression of shock. If what she said was true, then his beloved Teach, who he’d always affectionately thought of as a blessing from the gods, really is divine by blood!

“Why...how would my father get mixed up in all of this?” Byleth demands suddenly, finding her voice. “Why would he search so hard for you, was he aware of your connection to our family? My..” she pauses, biting her lip. “My mother?”

Sothis nods. “He knew, in a way. Before you, I shared dreams with your mother, which she would share with him, and when she passed from illness I would occasionally share dreams with your father. For your mother, for you, your father searched for the answers to the dreams.” Claude watches as the sadness slowly returns, “and in the end, what he sought in her memory cost him his very life.”

“Who, who killed him?” Byleth demands, fists clenching at her side. “You know, don’t you?!”

The goddess nods again, in confirmation. “Those who seek your demise, and that of your companions at this very moment. The Dark Ones, those descended from the very mortals we once sought to protect and teach. They desire our power for themselves, and will kill all who stand in their way. For your loss, I am truly sorry, my star child. Had I been more vigilant in the past, your present would not have suffered thus.”

The temple rumbles suddenly, and both grab for their weapons. In all the shock and awe of Sothis’ sudden appearance they had nearly forgotten about the battle being waged above.

“They need you now, your companions, from the Dark Ones.” Sothis observes, gazing up into the vast ceiling of her chamber as if she could see beyond the stone. Turning sharp, resolute eyes on Byleth she frowns. “You alone have the power to save them, the very power the Dark Ones seek to take. Be warned, however, I do not know what will become of you should take it. You may be of my line, but the blood of mortals still flows strong within, this power may cost you your very life. Are you willing to trade all that you are for such power?”

Byleth doesn’t even flinch, as expected of the hardened soldier who had seen her fair share of battle, forced to make unappealing decisions on the fly more than once. “For my crew, I would lay down my life without a second thought.”

“Hey now,” Claude interrupts, suddenly uneasy with the direction this conversation was taking. “Let's not be hasty here! I want to save the others too, Teach, but we need to stop and think about this. We can find another way, one that doesn’t involve you dying!”

“Claude, I need you to get back to the shuttle, signal for an emergency transport -” She turns to him, attempting to instruct a quick evacuation but he only shakes his head, cutting her off.

“Forget it, I’m not leaving you.” Grasping her hands tightly, he gives her his best smile, strained by stress and fatigue but no less sincere. “It’s me and you, Teach, remember? No matter what happens, we see this to the end, together.”

One look into his verdant gaze, always so stubborn when he wanted to be, and she knows there would be no arguing with him further. He means to stay by her side and see this through, regardless of the danger or her wishes.

She smiles weakly, shaking her head “And you call me reckless.”

“There's’ no helping it then, it's settled…” Sothis decrees standing for the first time from her ancient altar. Even with her holy regalia and otherworldly bearing, she barely stands taller than their chests.

A child goddess whose time had come to an end, granting her final blessing.

Holding the sword, which should have been much too heavy for her to lift, Sothis, smiles gently and offers the weapon to Byleth. “Lost child of the stars, the last of my line, this sword is all that remains of me. It is my bone, my anchor, may it serve as a conduit for you and aid you in striking down those who would bring this world into darkness. With my blessing, I offer you your birthright.”

Byleth regards the weapon offered to her, then turns to look to Claude, who nods in encouragement. Squeezing her hand one last time, he lets her slip from his fingers as she takes a step forward, reaching out hesitantly to the child goddess.

No sooner did the weapon pass into her hands, the visage of Sothis began to fade and vanish before their eyes. Her corporeal form unraveled as effortlessly as it had spun together, but the soft smile of approval and affection on her face never wavering as she gazes up at her chosen successor.

“Sothis?!” Byleth cries out in alarm, reaching for the goddess, only to touch air. “Wait!”

“Fear not, child. For all beginnings must have an end, and in that end we begin anew. Your story has just begun.” The goddess’ voice, echoing off the walls of the temple, coming from nowhere and everywhere, assures her cryptically, and yet Claude feels a measure of comfort in her words.

Then, she is gone. Truly and finally gone from this world, leaving only Byleth, holding the goddess’ final gift in her hands, and himself, who mourns all the questions left unanswered by the divine’s final departure.

There is no time to mourn or ponder on what had just transpired, however, as the temple shakes violently yet again and Byleth takes off like a shot down the steep steps. Claude struggles to follow, as she all but flies down the stairs and down the long hall all the way back to the entrance of the holy tomb.

“By, what are you doing?!”

“They already took my father away from me, I won’t let them hurt anyone else I care about!” She answers, finally coming to a stop just outside the temple where they have a clear view of the explosions and photon fire overhead.

Raising the sword high above her head, almost as if on instinct, Byleth closes her eyes and Claude sees her mouth begin to move in a silent prayer he cannot hear or discern from watching her lips.

Then he feels it. The same energy that had been collecting within the grand chamber of Sothis’ final resting place, circling around them, unfocused and seeking as it gathered. Was this Byleth’s doing?! How did she even know to do this?!

He doesn’t take his eyes off of her, watching as the energies pour out, not just from the temple but from the very earth itself it seemed, the life force of the planet. Nabatea, the holy land of the ancients. Birthplace of the First Ones. It came to answer the call of one of their own, and Claude can see as that same energy swirls around her, the sword in her hands acting as a conduit and focus point.

The earth below his feet trembles as she takes it all in, loose rock and dirt floating off the ground as the power swells and builds. He knows she means to use it, as the realization dawns on him and he turns disbelieving eyes to the sky.

Legends say the Sword of the Mother could tear the tallest mountains apart, did Byleth mean to rip apart the sky? All to save their friends? Was that even possible?!

“BEGONE!!!” she roars suddenly, when she has finally taken enough, swinging the blade, and all the energy focused within, towards the sky.

Unprepared for the resulting shockwave, which whips against the surrounding trees and loose stone and dirt, Claude tries to dig his feet into the ground to keep from flying away but fails. Feeling as if the very air has been knocked out of him, he gasps and struggles to breathe. Swept away with the wind, he cries out forcefully for Byleth, somehow managing to flip and dig his fingers deep enough into the dirt to anchor himself before becoming a splatter against the hard stone wall of the crumbled ruins behind him.

He sees her, in all her newfound cosmic glory, standing firm as she wields the legendary sword, pointed straight at the heavens. The blinding, holy light is almost too much for him to bear but he can’t look away. He refuses to look away.

It’s mesmerizing,  _ she’s  _ mesmerizing. All his life Claude had imagined what it might have been like to witness a real legend, as he stared up at those constellations named for great heroes and their many heroic deeds, one grand enough to make the very heavens tremble and now he’s witnessing such a legend with his own eyes firsthand.

And she is more glorious than he could have ever imagined.

Positively ethereally, Byleth shines brightly with her newfound divinity. Even her hair, wild and whipping around her face, glitters as viridescent as a cluster of stars.

With the blood of the goddess flowing through her veins, she calls upon everything within her that may have been divine in order to protect her loved ones. Her students, her crew, her friends. She will not allow them to fall, and prays desperately for the power to strike down those who would see them dead.

She can hear all of their voices, as her mind joins with that of the world around her. Her beloved students, Claude, and even those who lived in the darkness. Louder and louder, her friends scramble and fight, tooth and nail, but they are being overwhelmed.

Then the Dark Ones shriek louder, as her light overtakes them all. Consuming, as the Fell Star ends their terror. Leaving nothing, not even stardust remains as evidence of their existence.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the light, the power, leaves her.

Panting, the weight of the sword too heavy now for her tired muscles, she lets the tip of the blade dip into the dirt as she inhales large gulps of air.

Claude manages to summon the strength to stand, pushing himself off the ground, his legs as unsteady as a newborn fawn. He doesn’t care, and forces himself into a run in her direction, nearly tumbling to his knees a few times in the process.

She hears him, now that all is quiet and looks up. Seeing him stumbling towards her, she abandons the sword completely to offer open, aching arms.

“Byleth!”

“Claude!”

Diving into her welcoming embrace, he throws all of his weight into her, arms wrapping tightly around her slim waist. He doesn’t worry about the force of the embrace, knowing full well Byleth had once tossed him around the training mats as if he weighed nothing back at the Academy, and to this day still she bested him in grappling. However, he failed to account for her exhaustion and shaky footing, resulting in both of them falling backwards into a heap on the ground.

Thankfully, the grass was soft...ish.

“Your hair?!” He exclaims, sitting up to examine the mint colored locks she now sported.

She frowns softly, noticing the change for the first time “do you think it’s permanent? Maybe I can dye my hair back-“

“No, no I love it” he shakes his head, taking her face in his hands as he presses their foreheads together. It doesn’t matter what color her hair is, what matters is she is alive and with him and not fading away like her foremother had mere moments ago. “Really, it looks beautiful, like the Seafarers nebula!”

“The others...do you think they are alright?” She wonders aloud, her now jade eyes searching the skies in desperation.

As if on cue, Claude’s comm badge, somehow still intact and working, buzzes to life. 

"Captain, status report: The enemy has been neutralized, are you and the commander safe? What was that bright light just now? Were you two responsible? It destroyed those ships! Are you safe, answer me this instant! I repeat, are you safe? Claude? Commander? CLAUDE?!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF - yeah, Lorenz we're fine. How are you all holding up?" Claude winces, tapping his badge to respond. “Are you alright? What happened up there?”

"Really, Claude" Lorenz’s familiar droll chastises and he exchanges a relieved smile with Byleth at his tone. They can practically hear him rolling his eyes, and that can only mean good news. They were safe. "You should know better by now, with me at the helm and Raphael’s superb aim, the fighters didn't stand a chance. That strange energy blast took out their remaining ship, their leader’s if I am not mistaken. We suffered some damage, but Leonie assures we should be able to set a return course home with minimal effort after a few repairs.”

“Excellent,” Claude laughs, feeling lighter than he thought possible given what they had just gone through. “How could I have ever doubted you.”

“A lesson you will do well to remedy in the future, in the meantime I hope you managed to stay out of trouble and at least found something worth all this trouble. If everything is clear on your end, we shall begin our descent and rendezvous with you and the Commander at once.”

“Copy that, Lorenz. I can’t wait to see your smug face once you get here,” he grins, “I think your going to like what we’ve found…errr, what’s left of it, anyway.”

Before he can enjoy the pilot’s sputtering (demanding to know what had happened to their spoils) Claude happily disconnects the transmission. Slumping back on his forearms, he allows himself a moment to relax.

He still aches from head to toe. After getting thrown a good few feet from the blast of Byleth’s sword it was to be expected he supposed, but he didn’t think he’d seriously injured himself. Just a few bumps and bruises, mostly from the original crash landing he’d wager.

"You know they're dating, right? Lorenz and Leonie? Or at least, sleeping together." Byleth chuckles softly, joining him.

Claude sputters at the sudden, albeit random, revelation, "You’re kidding me?! Those two?! But they hate each other!"

"Hilda caught them in the engine room," She shrugs, resting her head on his shoulder. "You have to admit, not the strangest thing that's happened today."

"I don't know, ancient goddesses and evil secret societies, ok. But Lorenz and Leonie hooking up? In my engine room? I don't think I'll recover from that as quickly," he sighs dramatically, holding her close as they wait for the others.

They are going to flip when they see the temple, somehow still intact with all of it’s artifacts. A bounty worthy of their efforts, a single vase would ensure their success and now they had an entire temple filled with wonders to show off when they returned to Alliance space.

As they sit together, bone tired and aching, Claude kisses Byleth’s newly acquired seafoam hair. It would take some getting used to, but he had to admit the color rather suited her. He is just so happy and relieved she is alive, that they are alive and that the crew is safe and sound.

The planet is reaching its daytime cycle, and holding each other tightly, the pair watch the sunrise as it rises over the lush horizon.

A new day, a new dawn Claude muses with a tired smile. A fitting end to their grand adventure.

“Hey, By...I kept my promise.”

Confused, she turns to look up at him. “What promise?”

He grins back at her, nostalgic “I told you years ago, when you gave me your fathers journal, that we’d find this place, the temple, together. That you’d be able to see it with your own eyes, only took me a few years but I managed to make good on my end. Not too shabby, eh?”

“Yeah,” she smiles as she turns back to watch the sunrise, feeling content. “Not too shabby at all…thank you, Claude.”

**_~{One month later - Stardate: 1187, The Historic Museum of Fódlan}~_ **

Byleth enjoys a sip of her champagne as she surveys the gallery, watching as men and women in fine dresses, suits and ties mingle throughout the room. Admiring the artifacts on display, the party celebrating the museum’s newest additions was proving to be a great success.

She's never been one for these types of gatherings. A soldier, through and through, she prefers the comforting weight of her armor rather than the black dress she wears now.

Hilda had picked it out, of course. Apparently, the simple blue outfit she had picked out originally had been a 'crime against fashion' as she'd put it so she had taken the liberty of finding something more suitable for the occasion. Including a new pair of shoes that matched the dress.

Ignoring the ache in her heels, she is happy.

The journey home, back to Alliance space, had been mercifully uneventful. Whoever had attacked them before, the Dark Ones as Sothis had called them, either that small squadron had been their only ships, or they had thought it prudent to back off, for now. Claude had outsourced his family's own private security detail for each of the crew who didn't have his resources, to ensure their safety once they'd returned. Others, like Hilda and Lorenz had their own security measures and happily offered them to the others as well. Between the three of them, none could so much as wave at a member of the crew without a set of watchful eyes trailing after them.

Following the end of their expedition, they had transferred all of the artifacts they had been able to transport on the ship to a secure storage facility. Where they remained until they could bring trusted experts in to authenticate their finds, and then process.

All save the Sword of the Creator, which remained in Byleth’s possession. Safely tucked away, lest anyone would use it for nefarious purposes, as a memento of their adventure.

With the relics processed and secure, it was all a blur from there, for Byleth at least. The news feeds lit up with their discovery, unanimously declaring it the archeological find of the century.

The crew of scrappy scientists were hailed as heroes and pioneers for their efforts, and Byleth had lost count of how many interviews she had done alongside Claude. As usual, he did most of the talking, for which she was grateful. Sometimes he brought Lysithea along as well, to fill in the gaps and provide the second opinion from one of the crew that was needed.

She'd assured Claude that she didn't need to be present for every interview or vid appearance, and even insisted he replace her with Lysithea who was much more knowledgeable regarding the historic significance of their finds, but he insisted. He wanted them to share in the glory, as it was her father's journal that had led them to the temple, her dreams.

It was her legacy. Without her he never would have gotten this far, any of them. He had his dreams and ambitions, sure, but she had given them all the means and inspiration to follow those ambitions through, guiding them to this moment.

They hadn't spoken to the others about what had happened in the temple, or of Sothis. The living memory of what had once been a goddess of untold power remained a secret between the two of them just as her dreams had been. Byleth wasn't sure if anyone would have believed them even if they did share what they had found and learned.

Not that there hadn't been plenty of questions, mind you, especially after she and Claude had been reunited with the rest of the crew.

Claude had spun a grand tale of how the weapon they had found, ancient and barely active after so long, had jolted her system with an unknown power source. Effectively changing her hair color in the process.

Byleth thought it a poor lie, but to her amazement the rest of the crew seemed to swallow it wholeheartedly. Marianne had even backed up the claim, citing prior instances in medical journals where hair was known to change color from moments of great emotional distress or shock.

“There you are,” a familiar voice reaches her ears and she smiles. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Claude certainly cut a dashing figure in his custom tailored suit, as always. His evening wear was a reflection of his two lineages, his father and mother, and drew many a wandering eye for it’s unique design. The fact that it was worn by a handsome explorer didn’t hurt either, but he ignored the lingering stares in favor of setting his sights on her. His broad smile so genuine in its brilliance as he approachsher it feels like the sun itself, warming her through and she happily takes his arm when he offers it to her. Much to the envy of those around them.

It’s amazing to think of how far he’d come from being her clever, albeit troublesome student to the accomplished explorer and captain he was now. Exuding confidence with every step he took, he commanded the room with a disarming smile and watchful, verdant eyes that surveyed the room with tactical grace. 

He was always good at that, and it’s what made him an excellent tactician and planner, with all the makings of a great leader. He saw the impossible angles others didn’t and had the means to use them to his advantage, not to mention his natural charm and charisma, which hid a sensitive, poetic soul rarely seen by others. 

People were naturally drawn to him, for better or worse, and it was with a keen, discerning eye he could now see those worth keeping at his side. Those he could trust and count on.

She was so proud of the man he had grown into, the leader and friend he had become. A man with loyal and true friends, and a crew who supported him, accepted him for all his was and gave him the strength to reach his dreams beyond the stars.

“You look stunning,” he compliments with an appreciative sweep of her attire. She feels her cheeks grow pink under his not too subtle gaze, and finds herself wishing, not for the first time, for the end of this taxing evening so that they could be alone.

Ah, to be back in their own bed in their shared condo, located within the capital of Derdrui. Byleth had always lived humbly with her father, and still had no head for the finer things in life, but gods above did she adore the feel of satin sheets on her bare skin as she lay with Claude. He made it an experience worth enjoying, laying by her side, deep in his books, or deep within her.

Either was acceptable, not to mention preferable at this moment.

“You can thank Hilda, she’s always had an eye for fashion.” Byleth admits, “I’ve always been hopeless when it comes to these things. Truthfully, I’d have been just as happy to walk about in my skivvies.”

He laughs, music to her ears, especially after all the hell they had just been through. To be alive, and to hear his laugh is a simple pleasure she doesn’t want to ever take for granted.

“That would definitely turn heads, but I don’t think that’s the statement we are looking to make here. Granted, I’d wager with the amount of influence we have at the moment you could probably parade around naked and the entire museum board would applaud you.”

She smirks, “Don’t tempt me, Riegan.” 

“Ah, and speaking of our overseers, incoming curator on your six, Teach.” He gestures with a nod of his head, “don’t forget to put on your best smile, love.”

His warning comes in time for Byleth to prepare her best party-worthy smile, as Claude liked to call it, as the caretaker of the museum and one of the hosts of the evening, Seteth she believed his name was, rounded in on them. A gorgeous woman on his arm, the man was dressed to the nines but wore no smile, despite the great success and mirth that surrounded them.

Byleth didn’t know the man very well, though they had had dealings with him over the years. It was usually Claude who handled such things, but what little she did know was he was a very solitary and strict man. ‘No fun at all’ as Claude often described him, and judging from his stern gaze and austere posture she could see why.

"The exhibition is a triumph, congratulations to you both Captain von Riegan, Commander Eisner" the curator praises, giving them each a nod of acknowledgement. “The museum, nay, the whole of the quadrant owes you a great debt for your bravery and cunning in uncovering these lost relics. I can only imagine the trials you had to overcome to claim such a wealth of knowledge and history.”

“Ah, think nothing of it Seteth! Just an explorer's natural curiosity. Insatiable really, I’m afraid once I have a goal set in my mind, I just can’t seem to focus on anything else until I’ve uncovered all the secrets it has to offer. Just ask Teach here, I’m always getting my fingers into places I’m not supposed to” Claude grins cheekily, casting a quick wink in her direction before turning eyes back to their stammering host. 

Byleth groans, flushing deeper.

For the love of…!!

"Seteth, you simply must introduce me to our heroes of the hour," the woman at his arm insists, making Byleth’s smile falter.

Tall, with fair skin and pale, green hair that almost matched Byleth's own newly acquired seafoam locks. There is something about her, her demeanor and presence, that doesn’t sit well with her and after all they had just been through, she seemed to have acquired a sixth sense about these things.

A sentiment shared by her partner, it seems, as Claude suddenly has a cautious glint in his eyes as he takes the woman's hand. Anyone else would have had a hard time seeing past the charming smile he presents her, but Byleth could sense a newfound alertness in him as he retreated behind his mask.

The woman is beautiful, Byleth had to admit, and held herself with an air of regality that seemed ingrained in her, down to her core. It is easy to imagine her as a member of royalty in a past life, commanding those around her with elegance, grace and a naturally inborn sense of authority never meant to be disobeyed or refuted.

Her gaze is also penetrating, and unnerving as she seemed to solely focus on Byleth to the point of completely ignoring Claude’s presence. Something was definitely off about this woman.

“Of course, forgive my rudeness. May I introduce Ms. Rhea  Krínos , head of our board of directors as well as one of the museum's greatest benefactors.” Seteth introduces formally, as the woman steps forward. “Ah, if you’ll excuse me...it seems I am needed elsewhere.”

With that, Seteth leaves the three of them alone and Byleth is more than sorry to see him go.

"You may call me Rhea, I cannot express how inspired I am by your work, both of you. You've truly performed a miracle of historic proportions; these artifacts will change the very foundation of the mythology and culture of Sothism as we know it.”

“Hopefully for the better, Ms.  Krínos.  As I’ve expressed before, our research has uncovered numerous ties, roots if you will from cultures all across the globe, connecting them all under the influence and guidance of the Nabatean people.” Claude explains, becoming more business-like as he put forth their findings. The part that matters most to him, in fact, the true treasure of their expedition: The connection of those from all race, culture and station. Years of research and theories coming together, with proof no less to wave before those naysayers who would refute his claims.

True unity.

“Indeed, Mr. von Riegan” Rhea nods, “may your findings help us establish a more peaceful co-existence, all under our mother goddess’ teachings.”

“That’s not exactly what I -” 

"I especially look forward to working alongside you, Ms. Byleth, hopefully on future projects…" Rhea cuts him off before he can say more, and Byleth notices how Claude stiffens at her side, bristling at her arrogant nonchalance. “In the meantime, do continue to enjoy yourselves…”

With a small, mysterious smile the tall woman bids them farewell, moving on to join Seteth across the room where he is engaged in a lively conversation with a young woman whose hair matched his own. Byleth knew her as Flayn, if she remembered correctly from what Claude had told her, the curator's daughter. Though, that was all they knew as Seteth made certain to keep his home life separate from his work and no amount of digging gave Claude, ever the snoop, anything more than her name.

“That woman…” Byleth trails off as she watches them.

“Yeah,” Claude agrees, quick to guide her away from the crowd with a forced smile to keep up appearances and out to the grand balcony for privacy.

“Looks like there's even more mysteries to look forward to right here on Earth,” he sighs. He could already see a forthcoming struggle at the realization that the Church would most likely try to capitalize on their findings, in order to bring more into their fold.

But, he isn’t about to go down without a fight. Not on this. It wasn’t a simple matter of religion, everyone was entitled to their individual beliefs, but the people tied to those roots. So divided, when they in fact shared a commonality that could bring them, and all that made them unique and different, together in unity.

The progress that could be made from this discovery, the peace, the new ideas that could spring forth, all in the name of cooperation and cultural betterment. Breaking down all that separated them, kept them from welcoming their neighbors.

“When has that ever been a problem for an insatiable adventurer like yourself, Captain von Riegan?” Byleth smirks, “or have you had your fill of mysterious ruins, near death space battles and legendary goddesses for one lifetime? Or was Ms.  Krínos so intimidating, she’s scared off my brave buck? ”

Laughing, Claude shakes his head. Admittedly, he’d be the first to say he loved a good challenge, as much as he loved a good mystery. It was only fitting his favorite mystery was the very woman standing beside him. A literal goddess-touched star, with her dreams of lost gods and ancient ruins. With her by his side he knows there was no way they will lose this particular fight.

But, the conversation just now with the woman, this Rhea  Krínos, had been daunting. He had never met her in person before but he had heard his fair share of rumors and gossip. She was just as domineering as he’d expected, a devout follower to the goddess and the Church. She would not be an easy obstacle to overcome, and from the way she was eyeing Byleth he has an inkling they will be running into her again. Perhaps sooner than they would like.

“I’d happily relive a thousand lifetimes of the unknown and the impossible if it meant keeping you by my side, the loveliest of all the stars within the heavens.” He vows, kissing the palm of her hand to cement his promise. “And that includes all manner of terrifying board members who may or may not pose a problem to us in the foreseeable future.”

“I can hardly imagine a day without you, Claude” she smiles in return, her heart warm “Let alone a thousand lifetimes, and I am not about to start now so I guess...I’ll just have to learn to live with you, and whatever crazy trouble you get us into next.”

“Sounds like a plan, Teach.” He laughs. Pulling her close, he tilts her chin so that he can better see the flush of her cheeks and the softness of her lips. “You and me, we can do just about anything, go anywhere, to the stars and beyond.”

Once, not too long ago, he dreamt of starlight.

Above him, the constellations that had inspired his boyhood dreams, beckoning him to follow in the footsteps of those legendary heroes whose stories he had memorized by heart act as his witness. Gathering that same starlight in his arms, Claude captures her lips in a kiss that promises all he can give and share and so much more. Knowing that his guiding star, divine and blessed by the very heavens themselves, will always walk in step with him as they brave the mysteries of the universe. 

Together, just two stars shooting through the night sky.

  
  


~ * ~

**_“Such a shame_ **

**_nowhere near, even the near mist, light years away_ **

**_From the hope of being sun-kissed, anchored home_ **

**_in her interstellar sea but, poor lonely Cassiopeia_ **

**_So she sighs and she burns with desperation_ **

**_Learns to cry over love of constellations_ **

**_Then the spark from a star shooting too close_ **

**_They both smiled what a day to explode, she said_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_Come on, come on collide_ **

**_Break me to pieces, I_ **

**_I think you're just like heaven why_ **

**_Come on, come on collide_ **

**_Let's see what a fire feels like_ **

**_I bet it's just like heaven_ **

**_Just like heaven_ **

**_Just like heaven_ **

**_Long ago in a sky built before us_ **

**_A supernova grew up to be stardust”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> The lore I created regarding the Nabateans being the major influence for all cultures/races on Earth was inspired by both the Progenitor Humanoids from the Star Trek episode (The Chase) and the Protheans from Mass Effect. The importance of these roots for Claude was to show that they all had a common influence, the Nabateans, wanting to bring down the metaphorical/and physical walls built between the people on Earth to help establish better relations in the present.
> 
> Jeralt’s research, in contrast, was merely in memory of his late-wife’s mysterious origins and dreams. And his belief that these dreams may pass on to Byleth, a belief further strengthened when he started to have the same dreams as his wife.
> 
> Poems ~  
> ‘Falling Stars’ by Rainer Maria Rilke  
> “Love and Sleep” by Algernon Charles Swinburne  
> “At the Touch of You” by Witter Bynner
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments or kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
